Um Dia na Praia
by Mache-chin
Summary: Zuko e seus amigos vão passar um fim-de-semana na praia. Mas Azula, a irmã do rapaz, anuncia que vai passar esses seus últimos dias de férias junto deles, com as amigas. Para que a malvada "abelha rainha" não estrague tudo, o grupo precisará bolar um plano de distração. Mas Zuko já está muito distraído com a bela estranha que de repente apareceu e parece determinado a saber quem é!
1. Morra de Inveja!

**1: **Avatar não me pertence. ^^ Mas o Zuko é meu! Kkk

**2: **Willa, Zeni, Chao e seus familiares são minha responsabilidade.

**Cap. 1**

**Morra de Inveja!**

_Zuko pode se considerar um homem de sorte. Por quê? Ele tem tudo! Veja... Está um belo dia, uma manhã gloriosa de sol. Pra começar, ele adora dias assim!... Os pais são divorciados, é, mas na luta pela guarda dos filhos Zuko ficou com a mãe e sua irmã, Azula, com o ranzinza do pai. É lucro! Além disso, hoje ele vai para a praia com os seus melhores amigos: Aang, Katara, a namorada de Aang, o irmão dela, Sokka, a namorada deste, Suki, e a pequena Toph._

_Zuko está no segundo ano do ginasia rapaz mais desejado da escola inteira. Ah, e ele estuda em escola de rico (porque é cara, não pelo ensino)! Quer mais? Tá bom, eu nem ia falar, mas... Ele estuda em escola de rico porque a família é rica mesmo! O seu pai, Ozai, trabalha no exército, e o tio Iroh, irmão do pai, foi marinheiro. Ele, seu tio e o filho dele, consequentemente o primo de Zuko, se dão muito bem. Então... Quer saber por que ele está aborrecido?_

_Não é falta de protetor solar, porque a dona Ursa, mãe dele, se lembrou de colocar isso na mochila que preparou. Também não é fome, já que a primeira coisa que ele fez quando pisou na praia foi ir até a lanchonete e pedir um cachorro-quente. E se não é insolação ou dor de barriga, qual seria a razão para um rapaz jovem, atraente, rico, com bons amigos e rodeado de familiares, uns, que o amam, estar tão chateado debaixo de um guarda-sol de praia em um dia de céu azul?_

_O problema é esse... Faz três minutos (cinco depois de você ler o meu relato da história de vida dele), Zuko recebeu uma ligação da irmã, Azula. Ela disse que soube pela mãe que ele veio para a praia e avisou que está vindo também. Ela é uma garota pouco vaidosa e é muito cheia de si, então não se dá muito com Zuko, mas não chega a ser bem um incômodo, contanto que seja ignorada!... A questão é que ela tem duas amigas: Tai Li e Mai. Tai Li é divertida e simpática._

_De fato, se Azula não ofuscasse seu brilho ela não seria obrigada a segui-la, com medo de ser perturbada! Não se pode dizer que elas são amigas. Estão mais para animigas... Mai é outra conversa. Não é a toa que a moça é a melhor amiga de Azula, porque elas são farinha de mesmo saco! As duas são ambiciosas, não se importam com a própria família (Azula só obedece ao pai e muito a contragosto) e gostam de atormentar as outras pessoas para divertimento próprio._

_É isso que Zuko teme. Mai gosta dele, desde que eram crianças! Quando criança, ela e a irmã o deixavam louco! Agora Azula anunciou que vai encontra-lo em uma bela manhã de sol na praia com seus amigos, e que ainda vai trazer a sua ex-namorada? Ah é, eu me esqueci de comentar... Ele e Mai namoraram por um ano. Aang e os seus demais amigos acharam até que ele aguentou demais!... Mai ainda insiste em reatar e Zuko está sem opções._

_De repente, Katara se aproxima e senta ao seu lado, sobre a toalha de praia. Ele suspira e encolhe os ombros, apoiando o queixo nos braços que rodeiam as pernas. Vendo o seu estado de bolinha, Katara ri de leve e cruza as pernas, se inclinando para observa-lo nos olhos._

_- Zuko, não está se sentindo bem? – ela usa uma blusa e a sua saia decotada, com o short listrado por baixo, tudo da cor branca – Está muito quieto. Nem foi pular na água com a gente!_

_- Você sabe que eu não gosto muito de nadar._

_- É... Você e a Toph. Acho até que ela dormiu! – os dois riem quando olham para o lado e a vêem dormindo sobre a cadeira-de-praia, debaixo da sombra do guarda-sol onde estão._

_- Ela roncou agora a pouco. Ainda não está morta. – eles riem de novo e Zuko sai do seu estado bolinha, apoiando as mãos no chão e se inclinando para trás._

_- Qual é o problema? – Katara insiste e ele volta a suspirar, encarando-a com sofrimento._

_- A Azula ligou e disse que vem pra cá com a Tai Li e a Mai._

_- AQUELA MONSTRA VAI VIR PRA MESMA PRAIA QUE A GENTE? – quando ela se dá conta do grito e que falou mal da irmã dele, põe as mãos na boca – Ai não, me desculpe!_

_- Tudo bem. – Zuko sorri – Eu não gosto de ficar perto dela também._

_- Mas ela ainda vai trazer a Tai Li e a Mai? A Tai Li não tem problema, até gostamos de falar com ela, mas a Mai? Aquelas duas quando se juntam são o capeta!_

_- Gostaria de ter percebido isso antes de começar a namorar a Mai... – ele comenta mais a si mesmo e suspira, voltando ao estado de bolinha._

_- Ah não! Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa, ou elas vão acabar com nosso fim-de-semana!_

_- E o que sugere? – diz aborrecido – A minha irmã nos encontraria mesmo se fugíssemos!_

_- Não vamos correr e nem nos esconder! Eu tive uma ideia. Vem comigo! – Katara segura Zuko pela mão e joga um pouco da água da sua garrafa sobre o rosto de Toph – Ei Toph, acorda!_

_- Ah, o quê? – ela se sacode e Zuko ri – Katara! Por que fez isso?_

_- O Zuko precisa da gente. É uma crise de emergência!_

_- Gravidade dupla? – Toph levanta da cadeira em um pulo – Vamos nessa!_

_Os três se dirigem até o mar e Katara chama Aang, Sokka e Suki. Todos vão para a parte detrás da praia e se reúnem em círculo perto das rochas que limitam a floresta. Katara põe uma mão nas costas de Aang e outra nas de Toph, que por sua vez coloca uma nas de Zuko e ele toca as de Suki, apoiando a mão nas costas de Sokka e este nas de Aang. Zuko espera na curiosidade para saber o que Katara está aprontando. Toph de repente olha para a floresta atrás dele._

_- Sou só eu, ou mais alguém ouviu o barulho de uma lira?_

_- Talvez sejam canibais artistas! – Suki fala baixo, com tom de mistério, e ri quando Toph faz um bico, virando o rosto._

_- Ou índios modernos! – Aang sugere sorrindo e Sokka e Katara olham para ele, rindo._

_Toph usa uma faixa dourada na cabeça e um vestido de renda verde. Suki já está com um top e um short-saia, os dois da cor preta e vermelha. Ela e Sokka estão com um rabo-de-cavalo estranhamente igual e ele usa apenas um short lilás. Aang está com um calção amarelo._

_- Tá bom, já chega! – Katara chama a atenção de todos – Nós temos que ver como vamos nos livrar da Azula e da Mai quando elas chegarem._

_- E a Tai Li? – Zuko questiona e todos se entreolham._

_- Ela é legal. – Aang diz simplesmente e os outros sorriem._

_- É sim, eu não tenho nada contra ela. – Suki concorda._

_- Só com o fato de ela ser a animiga da Azula, mas fora isso tá tudo bem. – Toph suspira._

_- Então vamos ao plano de ataque! – Sokka desfaz o abraço em grupo e coloca sua mão no queixo – Pra começar, nós sabemos que Azula e as outras gostam de uma boa competição... E se nós fizéssemos um campeonato de vôlei? Quem perder sai da praia!_

_- Ela vai perceber na hora que isso é uma armadilha pra manda-la embora. – Toph fala._

_- Mas a ideia é boa! – Zuko sorri – Só precisamos de um castigo melhor._

_- Eu ficaria contente se nós pudéssemos fazê-las nos servirem por um dia! – Katara ri._

_- Nossa! Eu não sabia que você era tão malvada assim. – Aang comenta com um sorriso e a faz rir de forma mais maligna ainda._

_- Melhor ainda! – Suki diz de repente – E se o grupo perdedor ajudasse a catar os lixos da praia? Não precisariam ir longe e elas ficariam ocupadas o resto do dia! Azula nem vai poder se dignar a reclamar com os pais do Zuko se for uma competição justa._

_- Mas ninguém garante que elas não vão trapacear. – Aang lembra._

_- É verdade, mas eu gostei do plano. – Zuko bate na mão de Suki – Vamos espera-las._

_A galera concorda e volta para a praia. Ainda está cedo, cerca de oito da manhã. Azula é enjoada para se bronzear, então prefere acordar cedo, mas nos fins-de-semana é difícil levantar antes do sol, então vai demorar a se aprontar e chamar as meninas. Zuko volta para debaixo do guarda-sol e Toph resolve ir nadar com os outros. Ele é o mais vestido de todos: camisa cruzada e calça bufante cor vermelha, e por cima ainda um roupão vinho e dourado._

"_A roupa toda é a que eu vou usar pelo resto do dia, antes, durante e depois da praia.", o senhor esquentadinho disse para a mãe antes de sair de casa. Se não fosse o vento, ele morreria com o calor, mas Zuko é um homem resistente e quente! Opa... Apaga a última palavra!... Sim, bom, o caso é que enquanto Zuko está relaxando vê uma linda garota, tão vestida quanto ele, se deliciando com a brisa e o cheiro do mar, passando calmamente na sua frente, meio ao longe._

_Ela usa um vestido vermelho listrado feito de algodão, com bordados brancos no final, e o par de tamancos, com fitas vermelhas, mais lindo do mundo! Os seus reluzentes cabelos da cor do fogo são muito compridos e estão presos em marias-chiquinhas altas. Os olhos são peculiares, semelhantes à Turmalina Rubelita. Sua pele é branca e parece delicada, enquanto que seus seios são fartos e o corpo é tipo violão. Isso chama a particular atenção dos machos que passam._

_Um deles então segura o pulso dela quando se cruzam e o amigo dele ri, observa-a na sua tentativa frustrada de se afastar. Eles parecem bêbados, o que é uma vergonha essa hora! Zuko não perde tempo e corre até os três, cerrando os punhos e fazendo uma cara de poucos amigos._

_- Ei! – os homens olham para ele – Vocês têm alguma coisa a tratar com minha namorada? – eles saem de perto com raiva e a garota recolhe o braço, massageando o pulso._

_- Obrigada. – ela sorri, mas com cara de quem vai chorar._

_- Tudo bem. – ele se aproxima dela e segura com delicadeza sua mão – Machucou?_

_- Um pouco, mas eu estou bem. – de repente, a garota bufa irritada e o assusta – Que saco! Isso vive acontecendo comigo! Eu não posso ir a lugar algum sem receber uma cantada? – ela o encara, nervosa, e Zuko até demora a responder, um tanto surpreso, a constrangendo – Ai, por favor, me desculpe! Eu perdi a cabeça!... Qual o seu nome?_

_- Zuko, e não tem nada não. – ele sorri e ela, corada, ri – Sabe... Isso acontece porque você é muito bonita. – a moça se surpreende e cora ainda mais, então é a vez de Zuko ficar sem graça – Ah, não é que eu esteja te cantando, só que...!_

_- Tudo bem. – ela sorri gentilmente e põe as mãos atrás das costas – Eu te agradeço. – eles ficam um tempo sem saber o que dizer e então Zuko recomeça._

_- Você... Não quer tomar alguma coisa comigo?_

_- Ah... Eu não posso, desculpe, mas eu realmente sou grata por você ter me ajudado! – ela passa por ele correndo – Tchau._

_- Espera! – Zuko grita, erguendo a mão, e a garota se vira – É que... – ele se constrange – Nem me disse o seu nome._

_- Ah! – ela ri – É Willa. – ambos sorriem e Willa acena – Foi um prazer Zuko._

_Ela anda de costas mais um pouco antes de se virar e voltar a correr. Zuko fica parado e embasbacado por algum tempo até Sokka se aproximar, com Aang logo atrás._

_- Aê Zuko! – Sokka rodeia o pescoço dele com o braço e sorri maliciosamente – Eu vi heim!_

_- Viu o quê? – Zuko tenta desconversar, mas Sokka ri e o cutuca no peito._

_- Ora, você, com aquela gatinha linda! Quem era heim? – Zuko se afasta emburrado._

_- Eu só sei o nome dela. Ela estava sendo chateada por uns caras e eu a ajudei._

_- E qual o nome dela? – Aang se interessa e Zuko sorri inconscientemente._

_- Willa. – Sokka e Aang sorriem um para o outro com malícia._

_- E quando marcaram de se ver de novo? – Sokka insiste e Zuko se assusta._

_- Ah, qual é Zuko! Nós vimos que você ficou muito interessado nela! Não quer revê-la?_

_- É claro que eu quero – ele confessa sem querer -, mas não é assim! Eu nem sei quem ela é! – abaixa a cabeça, deprimido – Eu a chamei pra beber alguma coisa comigo e ela disse não._

_- Mas ela explicou por quê? – Zuko nega e Sokka põe a mão no queixo, pensativo._

_- O que estão fazendo? – as garotas se aproximam e Katara prossegue – O que houve?_

_- Zuko está com um problema amoroso. – Aang diz simplesmente e o rapaz cora._

_- Eu não estou com problema amoroso! Eu só a salvei e ela..._

_- Ah, você conheceu uma garota? – Suki o interrompe, animada – Quem é ela? É legal?_

_- Aí é que está. – ele volta a se deprimir – Ela foi embora antes que eu pudesse perguntar alguma coisa. Eu tentei chama-la pra tomar algo, mas não deu certo. O nome dela é Willa._

_- É um nome bonitinho. – Toph sorri – Mas você viu pra onde ela foi?_

_- Ela seguiu na direção da outra ponta da praia, onde nós estávamos antes._

_- Então vamos atrás dela! Não pode deixa-la ir embora tão fácil!_

_- Nossa Toph, que disposição! – Katara comenta cruzando os braços – Por que tudo isso?_

_- Eu tive que ficar escutando esse bobão reclamando sobre Mai desde que Azula ligou. Se for pra ele calar a boca, eu ajudo a encontrar a tal garota! – todos riem e Zuko fecha a cara._

_Logo todos decidem ir atrás de Willa. Eles seguem suas pegadas logo atrás de Toph, uma rastreadora nata. As marcas os levam até o local onde fizeram reunião antes. O grupo pára._

_- As pegadas terminam aqui. – Toph anuncia e todos começam a vasculhar os arredores._

_- Mas depois daqui só tem uma floresta tenebrosa! – Sokka aponta pra frente – Ela entrou?_

_- Provavelmente. – Katara sussurra – Ou então veio andando até aqui de propósito só pra gente segui-la, porque é uma espiã da Azula._

_- É! – Sokka concorda animado – Ela deve estar espionando o Zuko só pra informar tudo..._

_- Não seu idiota! – Katara grita – Eu tava só brincando! – todos, menos Sokka e ela, riem._

_- Bom... Não vamos saber se ficarmos parados aqui. Vamos entrar! – Aang aponta para a floresta, animado, e as garotas recuam um passo, exceto Toph._

_- Eu não sei não... Esse lugar parece assustador. – Suki encolhe os ombros e Sokka puxa a garota para junto dele por eles também._

_- Não se preocupe querida. Eu te protejo! – ele diz confiante, estufando o peito._

_- Sinto-me bem mais segura. – ela fala sarcástica e todos, menos Sokka, riem._

_- Vocês podem ficar se quiserem. – Aang diz – Eu entro com o Zuko._

_- Não! Vamos todos! – Katara fala e olha para os outros, que concordam com as cabeças._

_O grupo entra devagar e seguem a trilha em meio às árvores, plantas e estranhos rastros de animais. Toph continua indo na frente, como rastreador, mas Zuko lidera. Logo atrás, Aang anda rindo com Katara grudada em seu braço. Em igual estado, Sokka e Suki vem atrás deles. E quando Zuko escuta o som de água, ele vê uma espécie de cortina de plantas verdes e as afasta._

_- Eu não acredito nisso! – Katara fala por todos, olhando, maravilhada, o lugar secreto e muito belo da praia de quem ninguém teve conhecimento antes – É tão lindo!_

_Por detrás da floresta, feita na maior parte de algas, este lugar ficou escondido. Parece-se com um tipo de clube secreto, onde as rochas enfileiradas sobem a montanha, à frente do grupo, e se assemelham a banquinhos. Do lado esquerdo, outra "cortina de folhas" tapa a visão do mar e o chão é coberto também pela areia branca. Uma fogueira no centro do lugar só não os chama mais atenção do que o canto direito, onde cravada entre uma rocha está um retrato._

_- Que tipo de garota você arrumou agora Zuko? – Sokka o encara, mas ele está olhando a sombra que se aproxima por um "corredor", uma fenda na montanha, entre os bancos de pedra e a parede improvisada para o porta-retrato emoldurado – O que foi? – uma Willa alegre e meio molhada surge carregando uma bandeja com frutos do mar, mas quando os vê se assusta e larga._

_- O que estão fazendo aqui? – ela reconhece Zuko – Zuko?_

_- Oi. – ele parece despertar – Ah, desculpe! Nós não queríamos invadir o seu espaço. É só que eu... – ele coça a cabeça, sem jeito – Eu..._

_- Permita-me explicar senhorita. – Sokka circula o pescoço de Zuko com o braço esquerdo e dá uma tossezinha, fingindo seriedade – Meu amigo aqui estava com muita vontade de vê-la e nós, como os bons amigos que somos, queríamos ajuda-lo a te encontrar, já que você saiu corre..._

_- Tá bom Sokka, cala a boca! – Suki o puxa pelo outro braço e tapa sua boca._

_- Isso é verdade? – Willa encara Zuko, com um vago sorriso, e ele fica acanhado como ela._

_- Ah... Bom... É. – ele a olha de leve e ela ri, formando um clima._

_- Eu sinto muito por ter saído correndo. É que ainda precisava pegar comida pra almoçar._

_- Você mora aqui por acaso? – Aang recebe um soco no estômago de Katara logo depois._

_- Desculpe. Nós não estamos te chamando de pobre! – ela tenta corrigir._

_- Você não está ajudando Katara. – Toph comenta em alto e bom som, aborrecendo-a._

_- Tudo bem. – Willa ri – Não é bem que eu seja sem-teto. É só que... – ela desmancha seu sorriso por um momento, mas logo desperta e pega a bandeja no chão, que por um milagre está com todos os frutos do mar sobre ela ainda – Querem? – Sokka e Aang aceitam e vão comendo._

_- Ostras são tão nojentas! – Toph comenta quando Sokka engole o recheio de uma._

_- É o que eu mais costumo ter pra comer. – todos a encaram e, sem jeito, ela ri – Acho que isso não está ajudando muito na minha afirmação de que não sou pobre. – Willa pega um cacho de bananas e duas maçãs de uma vasilha – Podem comer se quiserem._

_Toph e Suki pegam as bananas e Katara e Zuko comem as maçãs. Eles se acomodam sobre as rochas e o esquentadinho senta ao lado de Willa, que já recolocou a vasilha com o restante do cacho de bananas detrás do banco de pedra onde está sentada. Ela suspira e olha para todos._

_- Acho que devo explicar... Na verdade, o meu nome é Willa Shubolt._

_- Ah, é o mesmo sobrenome do corredor de fórmula um, Lino Shubolt. – Sokka comenta e engole mais um camarão antes de perceber a quietude de Willa – Espera aí!... Você é a filha dele?_

_- Sou. – a garota confessa – A fama do meu pai tira um pouco da atenção da mídia para a minha mãe e eu, então a nossa foto não chega a aparecer muito nos jornais e na televisão._

_- E por que você está nesse lugar? – Toph ergue uma sobrancelha._

_- O meu pai não quis dizer nada aos jornalistas, mas o meu tio, irmão da minha mãe, teve um problema com alguns traficantes de drogas. – ela abaixa o volume da voz, entristecida – Ele não teve como pagar pelas compras que fez e a minha mãe assumiu a responsabilidade da dívida, mas o trabalho dela na padaria não é o suficiente e por isso o pai começou a trabalhar direto nas corridas europeias. Para evitar que eu me machucasse, mamãe falou com um amigo dela, senhor Bumi, e pediu que ele me ajudasse a ficar escondida. E já que ele tem um ponto de venda nessa praia, ele preparou este lugarzinho para mim e eu trabalho de garçonete pra ele para pagar pela comida que eu como. Mas as frutas eu mesma pego na floresta. Foi assim que caí de uma árvore e me molhei numa poça!... – ela ri um pouco e pausa, aguardando alguma manifestação alheia._

_- Sabe... Eu conheço o Bumi há muito tempo. – Aang sorri – Por isso a gente sempre vem nessa praia. – a simplicidade da mudança de assunto é tanta que Willa começa a rir._

_- Sério? – ela limpa as lágrimas de risos – Não se incomodam com tudo o que eu contei?_

_- Ah, eu acho que todo mundo tem problemas. – Katara comenta sorrindo – Sabe, Sokka e eu perdemos nossa mãe quando éramos pequenos e papai é marinheiro, então ele viaja muito. A Toph tem pais muito protetores e ela raramente sai de casa! – a pequena dá de ombros._

_- E eu perdi meus pais em um acidente de carro há alguns anos também. – Suki diz._

_- Eu também sou órfão. – Aang se pronuncia – Mas eu moro com meu padrinho, então dá pra dizer que ele é como meu pai. Os pais do Zuko são divorciados e a irmã dele é terrível!_

_- Acho que ninguém aqui pode se considerar com sorte. – Zuko ri – O lado bom é que não tem perigo de sentir inveja da vida de nenhum, então somos bem unidos!... Quer se unir a nós?_

_- Vocês me querem no grupo? – todos concordam e ela ri – Está bem. Eu aceito!_


	2. A Derrota Dos Derrotados

**Cap. 2**

**A Derrota Dos Derrotados**

_- Zuko, por que você a trouxe? – Katara sussurra para ele enquanto os dois observam sua nova amiga, Willa, sentada debaixo do guarda-sol deles._

_- Quando eu disse que a minha irmã ia aparecer aqui pra jogar vôlei com a gente, ela quis vir de qualquer jeito. Eu não consegui dizer não! – ele sussurra de volta e Sokka surge por trás._

_- Acho que você teria mais chances com ela se não conhecesse a Azula e o seu pai! – ele ri quando Zuko fecha a cara e Katara suspira, acompanhando o irmão até a rede armada._

_- Quem vai ser o juiz? – Aang questiona e Sokka tira do bolso um apito – Então tá._

_- Ok, vamos separar os times! – Toph anuncia e todos se reúnem em círculo – O Sokka se candidatou pra ser juiz, então Aang, Katara, Suki e eu vamos formar uma equipe._

_- Ei, e quanto a mim? – todos olham para Zuko e Toph ri._

_- Ora, você vai ficar no time da sua irmã, se não vai ficar desigual!_

_- O que? Por que eu tenho que jogar no time dela?_

_- Porque você a conhece a bem mais temp único que a suporta. – Suki comenta e os outros concordam, fazendo Zuko suspirar._

_- Tá bom! – ele bufa e vira o rosto para o outro lado, vendo então a irmã e suas amigas se aproximarem – Lá vêm elas. Vamos fazer o desafio..._

_- Olá, meu querido irmão! – Azula se aproxima de braços abertos e o abraça, mas ele não retribui, e então ela o afasta pelos ombros – Ah, que gosto em vê-lo! Faz tanto tempo!_

_- É, faz mesmo...! – Zuko tenta sorrir, vendo pelo canto dos olhos Mai, de cara emburrada, e Tai Li, sorrindo como nunca, atrás da irmã – Oi._

_- Oi Zuko! – Tai Li ergue a mão – Há quanto tempo! Você ficou mais bonito?_

_- Obrigado. – ele cora e sussurra – Eu acho..._

_- Mai! Não vai dizer oi? – Tai Li a cutuca com o cotovelo e ela suspira, cruzando os seus braços e erguendo a mão – Ela tá irritada porque a Azula a acordou cedo. – sussurra e ri._

_- Bom... Ninguém gosta de acordar cedo!... – Katara comenta para tentar quebrar o gelo._

_Azula usa um Top A. Niemeyer vermelho com um broche, no modelo tomara-que-caia e amarração nas costas. Mai veste uma canga e um tomara-que-caia, os dois na cor vermelha, cobrindo seu biquíni. O biquíni de Tai Li é bem simples: branco, o sutiã com as duas alças e um broche de concha no centro. Ela fez uma trança, Mai um coque e Azula já tem o cabelo curto..._

_- Bom, e o que estão fazendo? – Azula olha para a rede de vôlei e a bola na areia – Vocês..._

_- Nós vamos jogar vôlei. – Toph indaga – Querem jogar?_

_- Por que não? Eu adoro vôlei! – Tai Li sorri e Mai dá de ombros._

_- Por mim tanto faz. – ela suspira, olhando o sorriso desafiador de Azula._

_- É claro! – a abelha rainha concorda – Quem vai jogar?_

_- Eu, o Aang, a Katara e a Suki contra vocês três e o Zuko. – Toph sorri – Topam?_

_- Mas é claro! – Azula fala por todas – Mas... – ela põe a mão direita na cintura – Vamos tornar esse jogo mais interessante. O que acham de uma aposta?_

_- Nós estávamos pensando na mesma coisa! – Sokka sorri e dá dois passos a frente – Nós tínhamos prometido ao Bumi, o chefão da praia, que íamos limpar o lixo da área._

_- E daí? – Azula cruza os braços – Por acaso está propondo que o perdedor limpe a sujeira?_

_- Exatamente! Eu vou ser o juiz! – ele anuncia e se afasta um pouco, sentando na cadeira próxima de Willa – A partida vai ser de até vinte pontos! Podem começar! – ele grita._

_As equipes se posicionam e Tai Li e Katara jogam "pedra, papel e tesoura" pra ver quem vai sacar primeiro. Tai Li vence e entrega a bola para Azula. Com um sorriso assustador, ela se aproxima da rede e pula, enterrando a bola na areia e espalhando terra nos olhos de Suki e Toph._

_- Vai ser mole! – ela ri e bate nas mãos de Mai, que sorri maleficamente._

_- Da próxima vez, vamos sugerir uma competição de natação! – Katara resmunga._

_Zuko faz o que pode pra errar os saques fáceis, apenas para ajudar os amigos a vencer. Os sets continuam até chegar ao tie-break. Ao cair para pegar o último saque antes do set cinco, a Katara torce o pulso e fica impossibilitada de continuar. Sokka pára o jogo e entra na "quadra"._

_- Desculpem. Eu não vou poder continuar. – ela lamenta._

_- Tudo bem Katara. Você jogou bem. – Suki sorri, com uma mão em seu ombro._

_- E quem vai substituir a Katara agora? – Aang questiona preocupado e todos olham para os lados até focarem no ser quietinho debaixo do guarda-sol._

_- Willa! – Sokka chega perto dela de braços abertos e um sorriso enorme, com os amigos a tiracolo – Você sabe jogar vôlei?_

_- Sei. – ela sorri e levanta – Katara não pode mais jogar?_

_- Não. Você quer entrar no meu lugar? Eu vou ficar aqui, botando gelo no pulso._

_- Tudo bem. – ela sorri e Sokka anuncia a continuação da partida com o apito._

_- Aquela garota vai entrar? – Azula ri, com as mãos na cintura, e todos a encaram, Zuko erguendo as sobrancelhas em surpresa – Ela parece muito fraquinha!_

_- Mas é linda. – os três olham para Tai Li, as garotas com raiva – O quê? Ela é!_

_- Isso não importa! – Azula sorri de forma diabólica – Vamos esmaga-la!_

_- E olhando de perto, ela nem é tão bonita assim! – Mai comenta de braços cruzados._

_Neste momento, o time volta para sua área e ficam esperando Willa. A garota sai debaixo do guarda-sol e tira o vestido, desamarrando a fita atrás do pescoço e o deixando cair até o chão. O que ele revela é seu biquíni vermelho, com o top tomara-que-caia e a calcinha enfeitada pelas correntes de conchinhas brancas penduradas nas laterais. Para completar, Willa desfaz as suas marias-chiquinhas e faz um rabo-de-cavalo alto. Tai Li sorri e assovia, deixando Zuko corado._

_Mai e Azula se remoem de inveja enquanto a garota tira seus tamancos, jogando perto da toalha-de-praia, se aproxima a passos lentos e bate nas mãos de Suki, que ri incontrolavelmente da cara do time rival. Aang tenta não encarar, para evitar um murro da namorada, olhando-o atentamente. Toph se acaba de gargalhar. Suki abaixa sua cabeça e a de Willa._

_- Você causou uma ótima impressão! – ela sussurra no ouvido da garota e Toph entra no círculo, puxando Willa pelo pescoço e ainda rindo._

_- Tente usar o seu corpão a favor. Viu a cara do Zuko? – Willa cora._

_- Mas não foi a minha intenção... – Toph a solta e interrompe._

_- Tá, tá, a gente sabe!... Mas tente provoca-lo mesmo assim, ok? Isso vai deixar a Mai se remoendo de raiva e a Azula de inveja! – Suki a acompanha nas risadas e Willa se posiciona no lugar de Katara de cabeça baixa, com o rosto em brasas._

_De tão bem que Willa joga, a partida termina em pouco tempo. Entre os últimos quinze pontos, seu time vence o de Azula por quinze a doze. O público masculino aplaude e assovia a bela jogadora e seu honorável busto prestes a estourar o top. Azula acaba estourando a bola de tanta raiva enquanto o time rival comemora, mas antes que Zuko possa voltar pra perto de seus amigos, a ex o puxa pelo braço esquerdo com uma cara assustadora._

_- Onde pensa que vai Zuko? Já que nós perdemos, você vai cumprir a punição conosco!_

_- Mas... – ele pede socorro com os olhos aos amigos – Eu só estava substituindo o quarto jogador! Vocês já tinham formado o time!_

_- Não tem desculpa irmãozinho. – Azula aponta pro seu rosto – Você aceitou fazer parte da equipe. Se não queria fazer o trabalho sujo, devia ter nos ajudado a vencer!_

_- Eu fiz o que pude!... – ele tenta desconversar – Não estava no meu melhor dia._

_- Isso não é desculpa. – Tai Li responde com cara de inocente e ele se irrita._

_- Então, podem ir limpar a praia! – Sokka se aproxima com um enorme sorriso._

_- Tudo bem. – Azula suspira – Onde é que está esse Bumi?_

_- É só procurarem no balcão na entrada da praia. – Aang aponta e o grupo começa a sua caminhada até Azula parar de andar, encarando Willa._

_- Quem é você? – Willa sente um arrepio na espinha com o olhar desafiador da garota._

_- Willa. – mas ela não recua – Muito prazer. – estende a mão, porém, Azula não a aperta._

_- Você é uma boa jogadora. O que faz com esses fracassados? – Willa recua a mão._

_- Fracassados? – Toph grita e Suki tapa a sua boca enquanto Sokka a segura pela cintura._

_- Eles são meus amigos. – Willa responde com seriedade – Não pode insultá-los!_

_- Mas é claro que posso! – Azula ri – Eu só digo o que é verdade._

_- Ei Azula, pare de destilar veneno! Você perdeu, aceite isso! – Katara cruza os braços._

_- Eu não estava no meu melhor dia. – Zuko a olha com indignação pela mesma desculpa – De qualquer forma – ela volta a encarar Willa -, você seria mais popular se andasse com a gente._

_- Obrigada pela oferta, mas não. – a sinceridade da garota irrita a Azula, mas ela ri pelo canto dos lábios e sai andando na frente, sendo seguida de perto por Mai, agarrada firmemente em Zuko, e com Tai Li logo atrás, que pára apenas para apertar as mãos de Willa._

_- Foi um prazer te conhecer. – a moça, meio surpresa, sorri de volta._

_- Tai Li! – Azula grita e a garota se afasta, correndo para ficar na frente da abelha rainha._

_- Acho que você não pensou que Zuko ia cumprir a punição junto com elas caso perdesse, não é Toph? – Katara comenta com um sorriso triste._

_- Ué, pelo menos nós nos livramos delas! – ela dá de ombros – Vamos jogar peteca agora._

_- Tô dentro! – Sokka corre até sua mochila e pega duas raquetes e uma peteca._

_- Vocês esquecem tudo muito rápido. – Katara suspira._

_- Ah, vamos Katara, vamos jogar! – Aang a puxa pela mão e ela desiste, rindo e correndo junto dele até um local mais afastado das barracas._

_- Você não quer jogar com a gente Willa? – Suki convida – Eu trouxe mais umas quatro raquetes. A vermelha era do Zuko, mas você pode ficar com ela._

_- Eu não sei. Acho que já atraí atenção demais. – ela olha assustada para os rapazes a sua volta e Suki ri mesmo um pouco aborrecida._

_- Nunca vi essa quantidade de homens reunidos no mesmo lugar antes, a não ser em uma promoção de rosquinhas! – Willa a olha com preocupação, mas Suki sorri – Você chama mais atenção pela beleza do que por ser famosa. Devia estar lisonjeada!_

_- Mas é constrangedor! Eles só querem saber do meu corpo! – Willa lamenta sussurrando._

_- Você nunca teve um namorado Willa? – Katara de repente se aproxima._

_- Não. Eu sempre passei muito tempo ajudando a mamãe na padaria ou as minhas primas na loja de roupas delas. Eu costumo ser a modelo de provas dos vestidos._

_- Isso é muito legal! – Suki e Katara falam ao mesmo tempo e Willa sorri divertida._

_- As minha primas tem mais experiência com namorados do que eu..._

_- Se importa se eu te fizer uma pergunta? – Katara questiona e Willa nega com a cabeça – O que acha do Zuko? – a garota cora – Gostou dele?_

_- Zuko? – ela repete quase gaguejando – Ele é gentil._

_- Essa foi sua primeira impressão dele? – Suki se entreolha com Katara e ri – Nossa! Ele é bem esquentadinho e muito orgulhoso, sabia? – pausa – Mas pensando bem, ele se controlou o suficiente na frente da Azula e da Mai. Acho que ele quer te passar uma boa impressão. – sorri._

_- Boa impressão? Mas ele não se dá bem com a irmã dele?_

_- Acho que o Zuko não contou tudo pra ela... – Katara comenta baixinho, encarando Suki, e ela balança a cabeça para os lados, rindo e suspirando, e deixando uma Willa confusa._

_- Você já devia ter uma noção de como ela é só de ver como se comportou com a gente._

_- Ei gente, vamos jogar logo! – Aang as chama e Suki corre até sua bolsa, sobre a mesa._

_- Já vamos! – a garota grita de volta e pega as raquetes, entregando a vermelha para Willa._

_- Tudo bem... Vamos jogar! – a moça concorda e corre até os outros._

_Uma hora mais tarde, o quarteto do lixo se aproxima do grupo, já tendo terminado o seu trabalho. Mai não saiu de perto de Zuko desde que chegou, e isso está irritando o coitado!... A Tai Li corre até o sorveteiro que passa para comprar um picolé enquanto Azula encara Willa._

_- Ah, ainda bem que o senhor Bumi é exigente com o pessoal da praia e não deixa que eles sujem muito o lugar. Senão, não acabaríamos nunca! – Zuko suspira._

_- Há quanto tempo que aquela garota é amiga de vocês? – Azula questiona ao irmão sem encará-lo e Zuko olha na direção de Willa, rindo e correndo atrás da peteca._

_- Desde... Hoje, na verdade. – a irmã prolonga um resmungo._

_- Ela fala com muita firmeza sobre a amizade de vocês para ter começado a fazer parte do grupo hoje. – Azula comenta e Mai libera Zuko do abraço._

_- Ela chama muita atenção... – comenta, observando-a com igual foco._

_- De quem estão falando? – Tai Li se aproxima, terminando de mastigar seu picolé._

_- Essa praia é um tédio! – Azula reclama alto, pondo suas mãos na cintura – Meninas, eu acho que sei como nós podemos nos divertir um pouquinho. – ela sorri maleficamente – Chegue mais perto Zuko! Vocês também! – os quatro formam um círculo de lado para o grupo jogando – Eu quero que me conte o que sabe sobre ela Zuko. – ela começa séria e ele desvia o olhar._

_- Eu não sei nada! Já disse que nós a conhecemos hoje!_

_- Você é muito desconfiado, então obviamente deve ter perguntado alguma coisa pra ela!_

_- Eu não perguntei nada Mai! – ele se irrita e vira o rosto, aborrecendo-a._

_- Se não tem nenhum podre, então vamos irritá-la de outra forma. – Azula retorna ao seu semblante sério – Já que ela chama muito a atenção dos homens, vamos provocar uma rebelião._

_- Rebelião? – Tai Li olha confusa para Willa pelo canto dos olhos – De que tipo?_

_- Uma rebelião masculina! – Azula fala como se fosse óbvio – Vamos provoca-los pra que briguem por causa dela. – Zuko entra em desespero._

_- Espere um pouco Azula! – ele desfaz o círculo – Eu não acho isso certo. Deixe ela quieta!_

_- Está defendendo ela agora? – Mai cruza os braços e muda a cara de tédio numa de raiva._

_- Ela é minha amiga! – Zuko afronta e Tai Li recua um passo._

_- Que meigo! – Azula faz voz de criança, mas logo retorna ao tom normal e sorri – Não se preocupe querido irmão. Nós vamos apenas fazer uma brincadeirinha com ela._

_- Eu não quero tomar parte nisso. – ele se afasta e vai até os amigos._

_- Zuko está muito estranho... – Mai comenta e Azula confirma, séria, com a cabeça._

_- Acho que também podemos usar o meu amado irmãozinho no plano._

_- Acha que ele pode estar gostando dela? – Mai questiona em um sussurro._

_- Não sei até onde eles se conhecem, mas se Zuko estiver encantado mesmo com ela é mais um motivo para agirmos o quanto antes! – Tai Li continua escutando detrás delas – Acho que a "princesinha da água" merece uma lição também. O que acha Mai? – as duas sorriem._

_- No que está pensando? Zuko vai descobrir na hora que fomos nós se fizermos algo, se já participou da nossa conversa. Como vamos fazer pra que não percebam?_

_- Eu tenho um plano. – Azula se vira – Tai Li, eu preciso que vá falar com o meu fã-clube._

_- Azula, tem certeza que toda essa sua raiva não é só dor de cotovelo porque aquela garota te venceu no vôlei? – a garota a encara com um olhar mortal e Tai Li dá de ombros – Tá bom!..._

_..._

_- Ela tem um fã-clube? – Willa repete surpresa e Zuko ri enquanto os dois caminham._

_- Tem. Azula é muito famosa por ser modelo, mas ela odeia desfiles!_

_- Nossa!... Eu sou modelo também, mas minhas fotos não saem nas capas dessas revistas famosas. Eu só trabalho como modelo de prova das roupas que as minhas primas fabricam._

_- Isso é legal. – ela sorri – Você tem quantos anos?_

_- Dezesseis. E você, eu acho, tem a minha idade, não é?_

_- Tenho. Sou mais velho quatro anos em relação aos meus amigos._

_- E vocês se dão tão bem. – ambos olham para trás e vêem Aang fazendo palhaçadas para os outros rirem, debaixo da barraca, e riem também – Quer caminhar? – ele confirma com a sua cabeça e os dois se distanciam – Como são os seus pais Zuko?_

_- O meu pai é rigoroso e nada paternal. Mas a minha mãe... – ele abre um sorriso._

_- Ela deve ser muito boa. – Willa sorri e ele a observa, ampliando o sorriso._

_- É sim, ela é. Ela gostaria de te conhecer! – Willa cora, imaginando conhecer a família de Zuko – Quanto a minha irmã, eu acho melhor você não chegar perto dela. – o sorriso dela some._

_- Azula? – ele confirma com a cabeça – Sim... Suki e Katara deram a entender que ela é... Ah... Como posso dizer?... Grosseira?_

_- É por aí. Ela costuma irritar os outros só pra se divertir. Ela conviveu pouco tempo com a minha mãe, então acho que é falta de carinho... Eu moro com ela e Azula mora com o meu pai._

_- Sei... – Willa suspira e logo sorri, entrando na frente dele – Quer mergulhar?_

_- O que? – ele diz confuso e ela ri, correndo para o mar e se virando para acenar._

_- Venha Zuko! Você quase não mergulhou!_

_- Quem gosta de água é a Katara! Por isso ela é conhecida como "princesa da água"! – ela ri e ele a observa chutar a água enquanto as ondas cobrem seus pés._

_- Anda Zuko! Não me faça ir te buscar! – o rapaz se dá por vencido e entra no mar, mas quando menos espera Willa joga água nele e começa a rir._

_- Ah você...! – ele revida e os dois começam a espirrar água um no outro – Eu te pego!_

_Zuko sai correndo atrás de Willa e ela ri, tentando fugir dele. Da barraca, os amigos vêem a brincadeira achando graça, felizes por Zuko finalmente estar se divertindo. Está no entardecer. Então, Bumi aparece do nada e anuncia um luau para os banhistas. As garotas que quiserem as cangas da loja de vendas devem ir logo. Katara e Suki correm para pegar Willa na mesma hora e Zuko volta para o lado dos amigos. As seis começa o luau e a fogueira é acesa._

_Quase todos na praia começam a dançar, mas Aang, Sokka e Zuko estão entre os homens parados, esperando sentados pelo retorno das jovens. Logo elas voltam e Toph entra na frente._

_- Apresentando, quatro garotas lindas! – ela anuncia de braços abertos, sendo seguida de Katara, que ri e a abraça, e Suki arrastando Willa pela mão._

_Elas compraram saídas de praia decotadas e sandálias rasteirinhas. Os meninos começam a babar e Toph ri com gosto, oferecendo babadores._

_(Link da imagem no meu blog de fanfics - endereço no perfil__)_ – em ordem, da esquerda para a direita, Suki, Katara, Toph e Willa.

_- Agora sim, vamos dançar! – Sokka grita, puxando Suki e Toph pelos braços, e Katara se apressa em puxar Aang pela mão para irem também, deixando Zuko e Willa a sós._

_- Você quer dançar? – ele oferece a mão, corado e tentando sorrir, fazendo-a rir._

_- Talvez mais tarde. – ela segura a sua mão – Vem sentar comigo. – eles usam as cadeiras próximas e Willa circula seu braço com o dele – Olhar uma fogueira não te deixa animado?_

_- Deixa. – ele sorri, e ainda corado, olhando para frente como ela – Eu acho que hoje será uma noite divertida. – ela ri e eles observam os outros dançarem por mais uns três minutos._

_- Tá bom, agora eu quero dançar! – Willa levanta e puxa o sorridente Zuko para a roda._


	3. Ela Tem Namorado!

**Cap. 3**

**Ela Tem Namorado!**

_Já que Zuko reservou um quarto de hotel no nome da mãe para ele e os amigos passarem o fim-de-semana na praia, depois de uma boa noite de sono todos voltam a ela, para curti-la mais antes de ir embora. Willa aparece com um avental e bandeja na mão quando eles chegam._

_- Ajudando os garçons? – Toph é a primeira a falar com ela e Willa ri divertida._

_- Querem alguma coisa? – ela pergunta assim que todos se juntam._

_- Uma porção de batatas fritas e dois refrigerantes. Pode ser guaraná. – Sokka fala e leva a namorada para a mesma barraca da noite anterior, que por sorte está livre._

_- O mesmo e mais uma porção de bolinhas de queijo! – Aang pede animado, esfregando as mãos, e Willa ri antes de Katara, rindo também, o puxar pelo braço para seguir o primeiro casal._

_- Eu só quero um protetor solar, mas me esqueci do meu no hotel. – Toph lamenta._

_- Tudo bem, use o meu. – Willa pega o frasco sobre o balcão de pedidos e entrega._

_- Valeu! E é o mesmo fator! – Toph comemora e sai atrás dos amigos._

_- E você Zuko? Quer alguma coisa também? – ela põe a mão livre na cintura._

_- Ah quero! – ele cora, mas mantem o sorriso safado – Você! – Willa ri igualmente corada – Quando sai do serviço?_

_- Bumi só me libera no almoço. Já que eu como pouco, não preciso trabalhar muito! – eles riem – Só precisa esperar um pouco. Isto é, se aguentar passar muito tempo longe de mim!_

_- Eu vou tentar. – ela ri novamente – Já disse que adoro o seu sorriso?_

_- Pare de me provocar! – Zuko ri enquanto Willa passa por ele e bate levemente nas suas costas com as costas da mão – Vá se proteger do sol, sedutor!_

_Zuko ainda fica a observando sumir detrás da barraca de pedidos antes de se reunir com o grupo de amigos. Eles o recepcionam com olhares maliciosos que ele tenta ignorar. Mais tarde, a moça volta com os pedidos deles e aproveita a distração dos outros pra comida pra piscar para o mais novo admirador, que cora automaticamente. É minha gente... Um luau faz tão bem!... A Willa e ele nem sequer se beijaram ontem, mas o clima ficou visivelmente picante na dança._

_Dentre as várias músicas que eles dançaram entre a roda de pessoas formada, uma delas o instigou a dar mais um passo antes de ir embora e não vê-la mais. E foi esta:_

(Link da música no meu blog de fanfics - endereço no perfil_)_

_Mas devemos lembrar que Azula não está muito satisfeita com isso, e que dirá Mai! Elas arquitetaram um plano ontem, dormiram em um quarto no mesmo hotel de Zuko e dos outros e combinaram de levantar juntas pra segui-los de manhã. Mesmo se acabando de sono e aos finos protestos, Tai Li foi obrigada a vir também. Agora as três observam o grupo a três barracas de distância. Quando Willa passa por elas, Azula ergue a mão e a chama com dois dedos._

_- Da licença queridinha! – Willa se aproxima e entra em alerta quando percebe quem é._

_- O que vai querer? – Willa tenta manter o sorriso._

_- Uma porção de corações, muito bem passados. – a garota estremece com o pedido, porém, tenta disfarçar o nervosismo e balança com a cabeça para o sorriso assustador de Azula antes de se afastar – Ela tem medo de mim! – ri._

_- E quem não tem? – Tai Li boceja antes da garota a olhar com raiva._

_- O Zuko tá caidinho por ela!... – Mai comenta enquanto olha o rapaz de longe, e as suas acompanhantes notam o quanto sua voz saiu invejosa e tristonha._

_- Não se preocupe querida. Ela logo vai cair. – Azula diz confiante e toma seu suco._

_- Não tenho tanta certeza disso. – Mai endireita o corpo pra frente e brinca com um garfo – Ela é esperta! Com certeza as amiguinhas dela já devem ter avisado que eu sou a ex dele!_

_- E vai continuar a ser reconhecida assim enquanto não parar de correr atrás dele Mai._

_- Cala essa boca Tai Li! – Mai grita, aborrecida, e a garota dá de ombros, deitando a sua cabeça no apoio dos braços – Azula, é sério! Seu plano é bom?_

_- E ainda tem dúvida? Espere o meu fã-clube chegar._

_Duas horas mais tarde, com o sol das nove da manhã, Aang e Katara resolvem nadar. Em pura preguiça, Toph se refugia debaixo do guarda-sol novamente para tirar um cochilo e Zuko a acompanha. Sokka começa a construir uma tentativa de escultura na areia enquanto Suki está sentada na toalha próxima dele, tomando sol. Quando ele termina, Aang e Katara chegam perto._

_- Sokka, o que é isso? – a irmã apoia as mãos nos joelhos para ver de perto o amontoado de terra molhada envolta em algas marinhas._

_- Gostou? – Sokka aponta com um sorriso vitorioso a escultura e chama a atenção de Suki._

_- O que é? Um monstro marinho? – Aang chuta e os dois começam a rir da cara de Sokka._

_- Não, é a Suki! – ele aponta com veemência para a escultura._

_- Mas não parece. – Katara põe a mão na cintura e Aang continua rindo._

_- Eu gostei. – Suki anuncia e, contente, seu namorado corre para abraça-la, ajoelhando-se na areia e beijando sua bochecha direita._

_- Nunca vou entendê-los. – Katara balança a cabeça para os lados e ri._

_- Ei Katara, vamos tentar fazer um anjo na areia! Aquele lado da praia tá molhado!_

_- Tá! – ela concorda e sai correndo atrás do namorado._

_Na hora do almoço, quando finalmente Willa é liberada, Zuko parece despertar como uma mágica do sono, sem despertador algum. Mesmo assim, ele permanece de olhos fechados até sua garota fazer sombra sobre si. Zuko abre os olhos e sorri quando a vê pondo uma mecha dos seus cabelos atrás da orelha direita. Ela ajoelha ao seu lado, tomando cuidado com o vestido._

_- Quando você vai embora? – ele retira as mãos detrás da cabeça e senta, olhando-a._

_- Não se preocupe com isso agora. Independente do tempo que ainda temos, eu vou te ver novamente. – Zuko toca seu rosto e ela sorri, colocando sua mão sobre a dele._

_- Espero que sim. Eu gosto de você. – os dois coram, mas mantem os sorrisos._

_De repente uma zoada estarrecedora cobre o ambiente. Toph levanta com um susto e todo o grupo se reúne para ver o que está acontecendo. Bumi observa da barraca de pedidos sua praia ser tomada pelo fã-clube de Azula. Automaticamente, alguns banhistas parecem reconhecer sua mais nova modelo midiática e a cercam, mas se mantem distantes pelos homens do fã-clube. Em completo orgulho, de nariz empinado e mão na cintura, ela caminha com as amigas até Willa._

_Um tanto assustada pela quantidade de homens, ela levanta e recua. Zuko entra na frente dela com a impressão clara de que a irmã vai aprontar alguma. Inesperadamente, ela apenas vai para o lado e começa a posar para fotos ao lado de Mai e Tai Li, também dando autógrafos. Sem entender, os amigos se distraem fazendo comentários. Inesperadamente, o fã-clube de Azula vê Willa e cai sobre ela, fazendo elogios. Ela recebe em três minutos quatro propostas de namoro!_

_Aborrecido, Zuko tenta entrar na confusão para tirá-la dali, mas não consegue. Em pouco tempo, outros homens descomprometidos na praia começam a aparecer e dar em cima de Katara, alegando que ela marcou de se encontrar com todos quando Aang não estivesse por perto. Todo o barraco irrita Bumi, que reúne os seguranças para tentar mandar embora os arruaceiros. Em uma distância segura, Azula assiste tudo as gargalhadas. Mai ri de braços cruzados._

_- Tem certeza que pedindo ao fã-clube pra fingir gostar da Willa e pagando a esses outros solteiros para dizer que marcaram de sair com a Katara nós vamos conseguir manda-las embora?_

_- Claro Mai! – Azula garante – Os homens são tão manipuláveis! – as duas riem._

_- O Zuko parece estar preocupado com ela. – Tai Li comenta e retira o sorriso de Mai._

_- Não se incomode! – Azula põe uma mão no ombro da amiga – Vê? Ele não pode entrar na roda do meu fã-clube e tirá-la de lá mesmo se esforçando. Ela vai ficar tão aborrecida com ele por não consegui salvá-la que nunca mais vai querer vê-lo de novo!_

_- E o que a Katara tem a ver com a história? – Tai Li questiona._

_- Ela me irritou! É justo que passe vergonha também! – Azula grita aborrecida e Tai Li se aborrece, quase rosnando alto e surpreendendo as outras duas._

_- Eu tô cansada disso! – ela as encara – E de vocês duas! São terríveis! Não conseguem se divertir sem irritar ou envergonhar as outras pessoas? Eu não quero tomar parte nisso!_

_- Então pode ir embora querida! – Azula balança a mão, enxotando-a, e ela sai andando a passos duros em direção à confusão na beira do mar._

_- Onde está indo? Se nos delatar, você vai estar muito encrencada!_

_- Eu não preciso! – ela grita sem se virar – O cheiro da maldade de vocês a gente sente de longe! – as duas rosnam com raiva enquanto Tai Li se aproxima dos homens ao redor de Katara – Ei! – ela chama a atenção deles – O acordo está desfeito. Podem ir embora! – eles balançam os ombros e vão – Eu sinto muito por isso._

_- Você os mandou contarem aquelas mentiras? – a raiva de Aang é redirecionada._

_- Não fui eu, mas sei quem foi. – um pouco distante, Sokka tenta ajudar Zuko a afastar o grupo afobado de perto da assustada Willa, que já rasgou a alça do vestido – É melhor falarmos disso depois! Temos que ajudar ela! – eles concordam e correm com Suki e Toph para puxar os homens pela camisa e chamar sua atenção – Ei! Acabou a farra! Azula está chamando vocês! – no mesmo instante eles correm até a ídola e ela se afasta junto de Mai, ambas aborrecidas._

_- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Toph questiona._

_- Só pode ter sido a Azula! – Zuko fala, ajudando Willa a levantar do chão – Tudo bem?_

_- Acho que sim. – ela treme e está descabelada, cheia de areia._

_- Tudo bem, eles já foram! – Zuko a abraça e ela esconde o rosto em seu peito, tentando se segurar para não chorar, e Tai Li sente-se mal._

_- Eu lamento por isso... – ela começa – Eu devia ter vindo avisar sobre o plano da Azula e da Mai antes. Mas agora eu estou do lado de vocês!_

_- Verdade? – Suki põe as mãos na cintura – Pois eu não acredito!_

_- É verdade! Eu gostaria de ter me livrado das duas antes, mas se tivesse tentado elas iam me infernizar para o resto da vida! Elas são terríveis!_

_- Eu acredito nela. – Willa se afasta um pouco de Zuko e sorri para Tai Li – Obrigada. – Tai Li retribui o sorriso e Zuko faz um apelo com o olhar para os amigos._

_- Ah, então tudo bem! – Katara suspira – Vamos te deixar em período de experiência._

_- Obrigada. – Tai Li sorri – Mas o que vão fazer agora? Azula está disposta a estragar o fim-de-semana de vocês! – eles pensam um pouco._

_- Eu quero falar com ela. – Willa anuncia e todos a olham como se tivesse ficado louca._

_- Essa não é uma opção! A minha irmã é maluca! Não ouviu?_

_- Mas se todos ficarem com medo de confrontá-la, ela nunca vai parar! – todos silenciam por um tempo, refletindo nas palavras – Eu vou conversar com ela. Azula vai me ouvir!_

_..._

_- O que você quer comigo? – Azula pergunta aborrecida para Willa, de pé ao seu lado._

_- Eu quero que pare de atormentar meus amigos! – a outra gargalha enquanto chama com a mão o garçom do restaurante onde está com Mai._

_- E por que eu faria isso se é tão divertido? – Willa põe as mãos na cintura._

_- Não é divertido para quem está sendo atormentado! – sorri – Mas eu sabia que você iria recusar, então, eu tenho uma proposta. – Azula e Mai largam os copos de suco e a encaram – Já que você gosta tanto de desafios, eu tenho um. Nós iniciamos às três da tarde._

_- E o que a bela sirigaita da praia tem em mente? – Mai afia a língua._

_- Uma competição de corrida. Eu sou uma ótima corredora! Posso competir com qualquer uma de vocês. – Mai levanta da mesa e joga as mãos na mesma, olhando séria para a garota._

_- Isso é o que vamos ver lindinha! – Willa descruza os braços e não desvia os olhos._

_- Na ponta esquerda da praia tem uma gruta dentro da floresta. Atrás dela, uma nascente de água doce forma um rio que desemboca no mar, entre as montanhas. Vamos correr lá._

_- Ótimo. Estou louca para derrotar você, vadiazinha!_

_Willa dá as costas para Mai, que se irrita e senta de uma vez enquanto ela se afasta. Doze segundos de caminhada depois, encontra-se com os amigos a esperando. Eles correm para vê-la._

_- E então? Como foi? O que elas disseram? O que você disse?_

_- Calma Sokka, eu vou responder! – ela ri e suspira – Ela concordou com o desafio._

_- A Azula ficou muito irritada quando você a desafiou? – Toph sorri curiosa._

_- Na verdade, quem aceitou meu desafio foi a Mai. – todos se assustam._

_- Ai meu Deus! Vamos perder! – Aang põe as mãos na cabeça em sinal de desespero._

_- Você tinha que brigar logo contra Mai? – Katara choraminga._

_- Mas qual é o problema com ela? – Tai Li chega mais perto._

_- Ela é uma ótima corredora! Além disso... – ela pausa e olha pra trás, vendo os outros do grupo observando a conversa com um olhar de "anda logo" ao Zuko, e então ele anda pra frente._

_- Mai é minha ex. – Willa apaga por um momento, mas desperta quando Suki a chama por trás de Zuko, balançando as mãos._

_- Ex? Sua ex-namorada? – ela dá um sorriso nervoso – Ah, mas isso é irrelevante!_

_- É melhor que seja! – Suki sussurra, mas todos escutam._

_- Ela pode ser uma boa corredora, mas eu sou melhor! E tem mais: conheço aquele lugar a bem mais tempo, com a palma da minha mão! – os amigos se entreolham._

_- Espero que esteja certa... – Zuko suspira – O que ela pediu como recompensa?_

_- Na verdade, não discutimos isso... Mas não tem problema, porque ela não vai ganhar!_

_Em pura apreensão, rezando para nada dar de errado, eles retornam para sua barraca e se forçam a esperar até as três. Zuko e Willa ficam sozinhos debaixo do guarda-sol, sentados sobre as toalhas-de-praia enquanto os outros jogam frisbee. A moça sente que o rapaz está aborrecido, mesmo não dizendo nada. Pelo sim, pelo não, ela resolve puxar assunto para distrai-lo._

_- O dia está bonito, não acha? – ele olha para o céu, quase sem nenhuma nuvem._

_- É. – responde, mas logo volta a fitar o chão, ainda de pernas cruzadas._

_- Você não gosta de nadar, não joga nenhum jogo de praia... Tem alergia ao sol?_

_- Claro que não, mas prefiro ficar parado! – Willa desiste e dobra os joelhos, abraçando as pernas, e faz uma careta, o que o faz rir quando nota e ele prossegue – Meu tio era marinheiro. – ela o encara com curiosidade e ele desvia o olhar para o céu – Meu primo, filho dele, ia servir ao exército, como manda a tradição da família, mas meu tio não quis. Ele também não quer que eu me aliste, porque diz que uma guerra muda demais um homem, mas meu pai não se importa com a minha participação, no exército e na família. Acho que não me reconhece como filho dele... – o rapaz dá um sorriso tristonho e Willa sente o coração apertar – E por causa do meu tio eu fiquei acostumado a não me mexer muito. Ele é preguiçoso! – os dois riem – A minha mãe gosta dele e do meu primo, então eu sempre brinquei com ele quando era criança._

_- Seu primo tem a sua idade? – Zuko suspira, já com um sorriso sincero no rosto._

_- É um pouco mais velho. Mesmo assim, nós nos damos tão bem quanto eu e o Aang._

_- Eu notei que vocês dois são bem... Ligados._

_- Antigamente nós vivíamos brigando... Em parte por minha causa._

_- Jura? – de repente ela se lembra de algo – Ah!... – ele a encara com curiosidade – Eu me lembrei de uma coisa que a Suki me disse de você. – ela ri – Falou "orgulhoso e esquentadinho"._

_- "esquentadinho"? – ele repete meio nervoso – Eu não sou...! – quando se toca de que já começou a gritar, Zuko recua o impulso de se aproximar da Willa e senta comportado, com um bico no rosto – Eu não sou "esquentadinho"! – Willa ri – Mas admito ser orgulhoso._

_- Você nervoso fica muito fofo! – ela comenta, fazendo-o corar e desviar o olhar._

_- É porque você não me conheceu na época do segundo grau... – ele ri – Houve um tempo em que eu queria muito ser reconhecido pelo meu pai... Por isso, eu fazia tudo que minha irmã mandava, porque ela dizia que ia conseguir impressionar ele. – pausa – Mas ela arrumava uma confusão atrás da outra, e como eu a imitava também ficava com imagem de arruaceiro. Aang e eu éramos quase os inimigos mortais do colégio! A Katara o protegia muito, desde aquela época, e não confiou em mim quando desisti de andar com Azula e Mai e disse que queria fazer parte do grupo. Felizmente, o Aang me perdoou. Os outros eu precisei conquistar aos poucos..._

_- E você virou namorado da Mai por quê? – Zuko cora ainda mais e Willa também assim que percebe sua pergunta – Ai não, me desculpa! Estou sendo intrometida! – ela desvia o olhar._

_- Tudo bem... – ele demora a responder e não a olha nos olhos – Na verdade... Nós nunca chegamos a falar em namoro. Antes que eu percebesse, estávamos saindo juntos. Na época não via problema, porque ela era a melhor amiga da Azula. Depois eu me toquei que ela manipulava as minhas vontades de acordo com o que ela queria e todos estavam rindo pelas minhas costas!..._

_- Mas ela parece gostar de você. – Willa dá de ombros, tentando disfarçar a mágoa – Acho que ela só não gosta de mim porque eu passo muito tempo com você._

_- Não vai querer chamar a atenção dela! – ele diz e ela ri, ainda com o sorriso triste – Mas não me importa se ela não gostar. Eu ainda vou ficar perto de você!_

_Willa fica ainda mais rubra e acaba escondendo o rosto entre as pernas. Zuko procura não rir alto, para evitar irritá-la, mas acha fofa a sua vergonha. Com muita coragem, ela ergue sua cabeça depois de um tempo e ainda fica fitando a areia sobre seus pés por mais alguns segundos antes de fechar os olhos. Num impulso, Willa beija Zuko bem nos lábios. Ela fica com sua boca parada até que ele se recupere do susto e feche os olhos, movendo a própria boca em boas-vindas._

_Totalmente desajeitada, Willa pende a cabeça para os lados, procurando uma boa posição, e Zuko então prende a mão direita em seus cabelos, fazendo-a ficar parada enquanto desliza sua língua para dentro da boca dela. Muito corada e nervosa, ela sente a mão esquerda dele guiar as suas para o seu pescoço pra abraça-lo. Quando Willa o faz, ele põe a mesma mão na sua cintura, para puxá-la pra mais perto. Em êxtase, a moça arranha a jugular dele sem querer._

_Zuko suspira e se afasta após um tempo por culpa do oxigênio. Willa vira o rosto e toca os lábios rapidamente, com os olhos arregalados. O rapaz respira alto e rápido, sentindo o coração martelar o peito na tentativa frustrada de sair pela boca. Perto do mar, os amigos pausam o seu jogo de frisbee por um momento para observar. As garotas suspiram, mas os rapazes e Toph só dão de ombros e sussurram um "até que enfim". Atrás de Zuko e Willa, Mai e Azula observam._

_Nervosa, Mai pega a pata de um caranguejo sobre o prato de um rapaz e quebra na mão. O coitado só não reclama porque a cara assustadora dela o desmotiva a arranjar briga!... Azula parece muito mais tranquila, com uma das mãos na cintura e sem uma expressão definitiva em seu rosto. Elas vêem o grupo de amigos se reunindo aos risos. Mai chega perto da abelha rainha._

_- Não me contento mais só em vencer! Quero acabar com ela!_

_- Calma Mai. Terá a sua chance. – Azula responde tranquilamente._

_- Como pode ficar tão calma? Já pensou o estrago que essa menina pode fazer se for parte da sua família? Se ela conquistar o seu pai... – ela pausa quando vê o sorriso diabólico da amiga._

_- Eu mesma vou acabar com ela, e quando terminar talvez você possa ficar com os restos!_


	4. Um Desafio Lucrativo

**Cap. 4**

**Um Desafio Lucrativo**

_Chegando ao local marcado para a corrida, Willa se prepara mentalmente com os suspiros e alguns exercícios para estirar os músculos adormecidos. Mai e Azula ainda não chegaram. Ao menos cinco minutos depois do combinado, elas dão o ar de sua graça. Um arco de pedra cruza o rio e é aí que as corredoras se posicionam. Katara prende os cabelos e põe as mãos na cintura._

_- Muito bem, o negócio é o seguinte... Tem uma trilha subindo a montanha, por dentro da floresta, que vai dar até uma árvore grande, bem na nascente do rio._

_- Como é que você sabe disso? – Aang questiona e ela se volta para ele sorrindo._

_- Eu explorei o lugar quando nós chegamos. – Katara vira séria para as corredoras – Não é permitido tocar na adversária durante a corrida e vocês vão precisar dar a volta na árvore pra depois correr de volta até o arco. – ela o toca – A primeira que conseguir vence. Simples._

_- Mas ainda não tínhamos definido qual seriam os prêmios. – Azula lembra._

_- Bom... – Willa começa – Eu não quero nada, a não ser que deixe meus amigos em paz!_

_- Ótimo! – Mai responde com visível irritação e de braços cruzados – Mas se eu vencer..._

_- Nós queremos o Zuko. – Azula termina a frase e aponta para o irmão as suas costas._

_- O que? – ele grita apavorado – Por que eu?_

_- Você vai ter um encontro com Mai se a garotinha perder! – Azula se volta para Willa – Você consegue conviver com a culpa de ter entregado o seu príncipe para a sua rival?_

_- O que? – Willa murmura ruborizada, observando com o canto dos seus olhos que Zuko também está vermelho e tão chocado quanto._

_- Ei Azula, você não disse que ia pedir isso! – Mai grita em resposta, igualmente corada._

_- Você pode me agradecer depois. – Azula balança a mão, irritando-a – E então?_

_- Eu quero fazer uma pergunta. – Toph ergue a mão, interferindo no clima tenso – Quem vai garantir que Mai não vai trapacear depois de entrar naquela mata fechada?_

_- Está me chamando de trapaceira? – a garota grita._

_- É. – Toph fala como se fosse óbvio, garantindo a risada abafada de Tai Li e Aang._

_- Não se preocupe Toph. – Katara responde – Eu já mandei o Sokka e a Suki montarem a guarda perto da árvore. – Tai Li ergue um dedo._

_- Ah! Então por isso eles não voltaram contigo quando subiram vocês três! – Katara sorri._

_- Vamos começar logo a corrida...! – Willa chama a atenção de todos e se vira emburrada._

_- Eu dou a largada! – Tai Li avisa e fica à frente das duas, deixando o braço reto na altura do peito – Então, em três, dois, um... – ela ergue a mão aberta junto do braço – Já!_

_As duas saem em disparada na trilha. Mai corre com os braços por trás do corpo, já Willa os cola junto a ele. De fato, as duas são rápidas e chegam logo até o carvalho no centro da trilha. Sokka e Suki só têm tempo de ver dois vultos quando elas circulam a árvore e retornam a correr. Em um determinado momento, Mai consegue passar Willa e ganha alguma distância, mas pára. Na freada, as folhas coladas no chão cheio de lama pelo acúmulo de água da chuva se espalham._

_Depois de formar um montinho de terra e deixar a área atrás de si lisa, sem as folhas para evitar uma possível queda, Mai sorri diabolicamente e continua correndo. Cinco segundos mais tarde Willa chega e acaba mesmo deslizando no caminho, caindo e rolando pelo chão até bater o joelho numa pedra e as costas na árvore ao lado. Ferida, ela não consegue se levantar. Azula se acaba de rir quando vê Mai atravessar a linha de chegada. Zuko entra em pânico, não por isso._

_Ninguém vê Willa aparecer, então ele sai correndo atrás dela, sendo seguido pelos amigos. Tai Li fica para trás, observando com negação nos olhos as ex-amigas. Mai evita falar o que fez na frente dela. Já subindo a trilha, Zuko finalmente encontra a desacordada Willa no chão, com a cabeça machucada, mas sem muito sangue. Ele a segura no colo e então Sokka e Suki chegam._

_- O que aconteceu? – Sokka questiona até ver Willa – Ai meu Deus!_

_- Como foi que isso aconteceu? – Suki questiona aflita – Ela estava indo tão bem!_

_- Esse pedaço da trilha...! – Toph grita para chamar a atenção dos outros e aponta para o chão – Aqui está muito liso! Ela deve ter escorregado!_

_- E essas folhas estão acumuladas. – Aang anuncia, olhando para cima – Elas deveriam se espalhar pelo chão, e o movimento do vento não faria isso!_

_- Sokka, você tem certeza que não viu nada estranho acontecer? – Katara insiste._

_- Não, eu juro! – ele ergue a mão e põe a outra no peito – Elas estavam empatadas!_

_- É! Willa e Mai empataram até descerem a trilha! – Suki apoia._

_- Isso não importa agora! – Zuko fala nervoso – Temos que leva-la ao médico!_

_- Vamos leva-la para o hotel. Eu vou antes pra usar o telefone do senhor Bumi._

_- Eu vou com você Aang. – Katara anuncia e os dois saem correndo._

_- Não balance muito a cabeça dela Zuko! – Suki avisa pouco depois dele se mover._

_Aang e Katara passam correndo pelas garotas em espera. Quando os outros chegam, Mai se aborrece quando vê Zuko carregando Willa nos braços, mas controla a raiva. Azula faz uma cara de surpresa, e de fato está um pouco, com preocupada, e isso ela não está!_

_- Ah não! O que aconteceu com ela?_

_- Ela caiu Azula. – Zuko simplifica a resposta._

_- Oh, coitadinha! – a irmã continua – Espero que não seja grave!_

_- Não me venha com essa colega! – Sokka aponta para ela e dá dois passos a frente – Você e essa senhorita "coques-de-cabelo" aí armaram uma pra ela! A gente tá sabendo!_

_- Isso é verdade Azula? – Tai Li questiona e ela dá de ombros._

_- Como poderíamos ter armado? – Mai devolve, com os braços cruzados – Vocês estavam de olho. Por acaso me viram tocar na princesinha? – ninguém fala – Não! Ela caiu sozinha!_

_- Bom, é verdade que nós não vimos nada, mas... – Suki começa._

_- Olha aqui...! – Toph interrompe e anda até ficar cara-a-cara com elas, subindo em uma pedra – E escutem bem! Se acontecer alguma coisa com ela, vocês serão as culpadas! E aí colega, vocês vão ter que se ver com a gente! – ela termina apontando para Azula._

_- Oh, nossa! Estou morrendo de medo! – Azula finge um bico preocupado e Mai ri._

_- Vamos Toph. – Zuko pede, já andando em direção à praia, e os amigos o seguem._

_- Seja o que tiverem feito, não foi legal! – Tai Li sussurra a elas antes de sair._

_Escondendo-se por detrás das rochas, o grupo chega até a barraca do senhor Bumi. Katara anuncia que já chamou uma ambulância. Zuko leva a Willa com o máximo de cuidado e o mais rápido que pode, tendo a ajuda dos amigos para atravessar a rua e abrir as portas até chegar ao seu quarto, depositando a garota na cama. Ele fica tomando conta dela enquanto os outros saem._

_- A Azula exagerou agora... – sussurra, observando da janela a garota adormecida – Juro que eu vou fazer com que ela e Mai paguem!_

_Quando a ambulância chega eles são obrigados a identifica-la e no mesmo instante todos os homens se apressam em chegar ao hospital. Bumi acaba avisando sobre o acidente para a mãe de Willa, que entra em pânico e liga na mesma hora para o marido, e após avisa que quando seu expediente terminar ele leva todos para o hospital na sua Kombi Volkswagen. A principal razão pela qual Zuko aceita sentar e esperar é para tramar um plano contra sua irmã._

_Na beira do mar, ele e os amigos se reúnem para pensar um pouco. As garotas sentam na areia e Sokka anda de um lado para o outro com impaciência, tentando pensar. Aang procura só dar um pouco de conforto a Zuko, que sorri quando ele toca seu ombro. De repente o outro pára._

_- Já sei! – todos se voltam ao seu dedo erguido – Nós podemos chama-las só pra conversar, mas num lugar cheio de gente, e aí deixamos cascas de banana no chão pra elas caírem!_

_- Você pensou tanto pra chegar nesse plano besta? – Katara reclama, segurando as pernas, e o irmão se aborrece, puxando o riso de Suki._

_- Eu sou a favor de deixa-las nuas na frente de todo mundo! – Toph ergue a mão e ri._

_- Eu nem vou comentar o grande poder da sua mente maléfica. – Katara suspira._

_- Mas seja o que for, tem que ser na frente de todo mundo. – Suki enfatiza._

_- Olha gente, por mais que eu seja a favor delas merecerem uma punição, sinceramente, não acho uma boa ideia a vingança. Isso não vai fazer a Willa se sentir melhor!_

_- Mas eu preciso fazer alguma coisa Aang! – Zuko cerra os punhos, olhando para baixo – A Willa fez tudo isso por nós. Não é justo que ela pague pela loucura da Azula sozinha!_

_- Olha... – todos olham para Tai Li, que já se levantou e está apoiando um cotovelo na sua mão oposta – Eu acho que sei como vocês podem puni-las sem serem muito cruéis._

_- E isso seria...? – Sokka ergue uma sobrancelha e ela ri._

_Mais ou menos as quatro, Bumi chama todos e os leva quase que voando para o hospital. Ao chegarem, Toph está vibrando por quase ter morrido no trânsito e Aang segura sua vontade de vomitar. Sokka parece um papel de tão branco e Katara reclama sem parar com Bumi. Tai Li e Zuko riem sem parar. Logo todos entram em disparada e Katara dá a informação sobre Willa. A enfermeira aponta para o casal esperando nas cadeiras próximas e Bumi reconhece os amigos._

_- Lino! – o homem jovem ergue os olhos, se separando do abraço da esposa para levantar e cumprimenta-lo – Olá Melanie. – a mulher também levanta e o abraça._

_- Oi. – Katara se aproxima na frente dos outros – Vocês são os pais da Willa?_

_- Somos sim. – Lino responde – Vocês são amigos dela?_

_- São as crianças de quem eu falei. – Bumi responde e Aang fica ao seu lado._

_- Contou da gente pra eles? – Bumi ri da surpresa do garoto._

_- Sim! Todos os dias, desde que Willa começou a morar comigo, eu ligo pros pais dela pra relatar o que aconteceu no dia e se ela está bem. Também falei do Zuko!_

_- De mim? – o rapaz aponta incrédulo para si mesmo._

_- Então você é o namorado da Willa? – Melanie sorri e aperta sua mão._

_- Namorado? – todos falam com surpresa enquanto Bumi ri e Zuko o fuzila com os olhos._

_- Não sei dizer se eu sou bem o namorado dela... – ele abaixa momentaneamente a cabeça, corado, mas logo a ergue – Mas gosto muito da sua filha e me preocupo com ela!_

_- Eu gostei dele! – Lino sorri, circulando os ombros de Zuko com o braço direito – Ele tem um olhar determinado. Se parece comigo!_

_- Espero que não seja tão orgulhoso quanto. – Melanie sussurra no ouvido de Zuko e seu marido faz um bico, despertando uma risada conjunta não muito alta por conta do local._

_- Como é que a Willa está? – Sokka pergunta do fundo._

_- Bem, graças a Deus! – a mãe responde, juntando as mãos em uma prece – Foi um corte superficial e ela pode ser liberada amanhã de manhã._

_- Nós podemos vê-la? – Suki pede com evidente alívio._

_- No momento ela está dormindo, mas um de vocês pode entrar para vê-la. – Lino fala._

_- Eu acho que o Zuko devia ir. – Toph sugere e todos olham dela para o rapaz._

_- Eu concordo. – Tai Li sorri, erguendo a mão temporariamente – Afinal, é o namorado!_

_Zuko cora automaticamente, ficando emburrado com os sorrisos maliciosos dos amigos, e Bumi procura controlar o som da risada. Melanie o leva até o quarto de Willa e fica com ele até o médico pedir que saiam. Antes de ir, Zuko deixa entre as mãos da garota um pequeno bilhete. Após se despedirem de Lino e sua esposa, o grupo volta ao hotel onde estão e encontram Azula e Mai esperando na recepção. A abelha rainha sorri de braços cruzados._

_- Zuzu, por acaso você não esqueceu que como punição por aquele desafio, você e Mai vão precisar ter um encontro, não é?_

_- Realmente, é uma punição! – Toph responde emburrada e Mai rosna._

_- Não, eu não esqueci. – o rapaz responde e todos o encaram – Vamos Mai._

_Sem responder nada, ela o segue, segurando um sorriso de vitória, para fora do hotel e em destino indeterminado. Azula se aproxima de Tai Li e a garota estremece, mas continua parada._

_- Por acaso você também não esqueceu que como veio comigo estava dormindo no quarto de hotel que eu reservei, não é mesmo, Tai Li? – ela abre a boca pra falar, mas não consegue._

_- Ela não precisa de vocês, porque vai ficar com a gente! – Katara toma a iniciativa e faz o sinal com a cabeça para que as amigas a sigam._

_- Ah sim! – Suki continua, andando até a garota e a segurando por seus braços – A Tai Li vai ficar conosco. Você e Mai podem voltar para o hotel!_

_- E garanto que a nossa festa-do-pijama vai ser muito mais divertida! – Toph sorri._

_Azula resmunga e sai pisando duro e ao mesmo tempo com pose de classe. Elas começam a rir e Sokka troca um soquinho com Aang. Como os quartos estão divididos entre as garotas e os rapazes, Tai Li dorme com as meninas. De volta ao hospital, Willa desperta por volta de três horas da manhã. Os pais estão no quarto, adormecidos um sobre o outro no sofá. A garota olha ao redor, confusa, até parar no casal. Por coincidência, o pai acorda na hora e sorri feliz._

_- Minha filha! – ela sorri cansada – Querida, acorde! – ele sacode de leve o ombro da mãe e a mulher desperta coçando os olhos, levantando do colo do marido e olhando para a filha._

_- Oh meu amor! – ela abre os braços e vai até a cama com o pai para abraçar Willa – Você se sente bem? Quer alguma coisa?_

_- Estou no hospital? – a jovem pergunta e o pai balança a cabeça positivamente – E como vocês me acharam? Eu estava com meus amigos..._

_- Sim, eles acionaram a ambulância que trouxe você pra cá e depois Bumi nos chamou._

_- A propósito, eu gostei muito do seu namorado! – Lino sorri e ela cora._

_- Namorado?... – Willa pensa um pouco e senta com a ajuda de Melanie – Fala do Zuko?_

_- Claro! Ele não é seu namorado? – o pai estranha e Willa nega com a cabeça._

_- Viu? Eu disse que Bumi estava exagerando quando te disse isso!_

_- O senhor Bumi contou pra vocês do Zuko? Por quê?_

_- Ele disse que vocês estavam se dando bem. – explica a mãe – Nós conhecemos o tio dele, o senhor Iroh, então seu pai e eu concordamos que seria uma boa relação pra você. Iroh fala bem de Zuko! – Willa olha da mãe para o pai pasma._

_- Conheceram os meus amigos? E desde quando vocês conhecem o tio do Zuko e como?_

_- Sim, seus amigos vieram te visitar quando estava dormindo. Quanto ao Iroh, o seu filho, Lu Ten, trabalha como mecânico dos carros de corrida e o meu em especial._

_- Pai! – Willa choraminga – Por que nunca me contou isso? Eu podia ter conhecido Zuko antes! E até podia ter namorado ele antes daquela Mai! – ela cruza os braços emburrada._

_- Você conheceu a ex-namorada dele? – Melanie olha empolgada e com um sorriso grande para a filha, juntando as mãos e sentando na cama – Conte tudo pra mamãe!_

_- Amor, ela acabou de acordar! Não vai querer falar sobre..._

_- Tudo bem. – Willa interrompe o pai e sorri – Pai, você pode sair?_

_- O que? – ele se entristece – Não quer que eu fique?_

_- É um assunto só pra garotas pai. – a esposa lhe sorri e ele faz um biquinho antes de sair do quarto – Então... – Melanie se volta para Willa – Pode começar._

_- Tá bom, olha só...! No começo da sexta estava indo tudo bem. Eu comecei a trabalhar, o senhor Bumi e os garçons e garçonetes da praia são todos muito gentis. Depois de um tempo, já que tinha pouca gente, o senhor Bumi deixou que eu descansasse e eu resolvi caminhar. Mas aí a maior dupla de imbecis que eu já vi na vida apareceu e um deles agarrou o meu braço, pra me levar com eles! – ela pausa, fazendo uma careta, e Melanie ri._

_- Que bom que o seu pai saiu! Se ele ouvisse isso... – a filha concorda rindo._

_- Então o Zuko apareceu. – as duas aumentam o sorriso – Ele afugentou os dois dizendo que eu era namorada dele! – Melanie suspira; obviamente é romântica – Depois disso eu voltei pra gruta na floresta. Lembra a gruta aonde eu ia quando era criança?_

_- Sim, eu lembro. Você passou o fim-de-semana todo lá?_

_- Eu ia, mas não passei. Vou contar!... – ela pausa – Depois que eu saí, Zuko e os amigos dele vieram atrás de mim. Aí eu conheci Katara, que é muito preocupada com os outros, o Aang, o namorado dela, que é o carequinha das tatuagens de seta..._

_- Aquele garotinho? – Willa confirma com a cabeça – É tão novinho..._

_- As tatuagens são uma tradição da família dele. Foi o que a Katara me contou... Enfim! E também tem a Toph. Ela sempre fala o que pensa e defende as pessoas de quem gosta. O Sokka é muito engraçado! É o irmão da Katara. Ele tem uma namorada chamada Suki e eles se adoram!_

_- Todos pareciam muito simpáticos e preocupados com você. Conversei pouco com eles, já que saíram logo quando Zuko veio vê-la, mas gostei de todos!_

_- O Zuzu veio me ver? – Willa cora ainda mais quando a mãe a olha com surpresa._

_- Zuzu? – Melanie ri e a filha tapa o rosto com as mãos, olhando a mulher pelas frestas do meio de seus dedos – Você o chama assim e não são namorados?_

_- Não falamos sobre namoro... E pensando bem, ele disse que também nunca pediu aquela ex dele em namoro. Eles só saíram e começaram a namorar._

_- Então você precisa ter certeza do que ele sente por você. Isso é importante! Quando seu pai foi cumprimenta-lo, pensando que ele era seu namorado, ele disse que se importa e gosta de você. – Willa sente o coração falhar uma batida – Eu acreditei... Mas que ex-namorada horrível dele era essa? Quando você fala dela é com tanto nojo!..._

_- Mas é porque ela é mesmo terrível! O Zuko tem uma irmã chamada Azula e a ex dele é a melhor amiga dela. As duas infernizaram o nosso fim-de-semana! Desde ontem, quando elas e mais outra garota, a Tai Li, chegaram, nós não temos descanso!... Se bem que a Tai Li veio para o nosso lado quando percebeu que aquelas duas são insuportáveis._

_- E o que elas fizeram de tão terrível assim?_

_- Sabe por que eu me machuquei? – a mãe se preocupa – Foi porque eu estava no meio de uma corrida com Mai. Elas queriam perturbar o Zuko e os outros, então eu disse que se acaso ganhasse essa competição as duas iriam nos deixar em paz. Mas eu tropecei e bati a cabeça bem numa árvore. Mai ganhou e deve ter aproveitado o encontro com o Zuko! – cruza os braços._

_- Se você perdesse eles teriam que sair juntos? – Willa confirma com a cabeça e Melanie suspira – Ah minha filha!... Você é mesmo igualzinha ao seu pai! Só não vou brigar contigo por toda essa confusão porque eu sei como é quando estamos discutindo com pessoas assim._

_- O senhor Iroh não te contou nada sobre Azula?_

_- Não. Ele não tem muito contato com o irmão e a sobrinha desde que abandonou o cargo de almirante na marinha... Mas vamos fazer assim. – elas seguram as mãos uma da outra – Se você gosta tanto assim do Zuko... Ou eu devia dizer Zuzu?_

_- Mãe! – Willa cora e choraminga, fazendo Melanie ri._

_- Estou brincando!... Mas veja. Se você gosta mesmo do Zuko, independente dele ter uma ex muito malvada, deve se esforçar para conseguir ficar com ele! O melhor jeito de vencer a sua rival é conquistando o que ela não conseguiu. Ela por acaso conheceu os pais do Zuko?_

_- Não sei. Eles são divorciados e o Zuko disse que mora com a mãe. A irmã dele vive com o pai deles e conviveu pouco com ela. – Melanie pensa um pouco, fazendo um bico, e Willa ri._

_- Já sei! – ela ergue as mãos da filha até a altura do peito – Vamos te apresentar ao Iroh!_

_- Iroh? O tio do Zuko? – a mãe confirma com a cabeça, com um enorme sorriso._

_- Ele já queria conhece-la há muito tempo! E ter o apoio da família é importante! – riem._


	5. Como me Livro Dela?

**Cap. 5**

**Como me Livro Dela?**

_Então vamos saber agora o que aconteceu exatamente com Zuko e Mai quando foram pra seu encontro... Naquele entardecer meio nublado, procurando se livrar logo da garota, ele foi ao restaurante mais próximo da praia, vestido com a mesma roupa de sempre, exceto pela camisa. Mai estimava um lugar mais romântico, e não cheio de pessoas seminuas, cheias de areia e com os cabelos molhados, de estômago roncando! Mas vamos combinar que é o que ela merece!..._

_E ainda assim, ela também estava com a sua roupa de praia!... Zuko pediu sushi e eles se sentaram de costas para a estrada em direção ao mar. Aborrecidos, sem falar muito, eles deram fim nos sushis em pouco tempo. O garçom voltou a trazer outro prato e Mai mastigou um bem devagar, aproveitando a distração de Zuko para se aproximar dele. Quando encostou braço com braço, ele a encarou e suspirou diante do olhar questionário, soltando os hashis na mesa._

_- Mai, nós não vamos voltar e eu não quero mais nada com você! Será que não entende?_

_- Mas por que Zuko? – ela também soltou seus pauzinhos – É aquela garota?_

_- Na verdade é! – ele falou por fim, tentando não chamar atenção pelo volume alto ao que sua voz subiu – Eu gosto dela sim e você não tem nada com isso!_

_- Eu não acredito que está me dizendo isso! – olhou-o incrédula – Nós terminamos sem mais nem menos e agora você diz que se apaixonou por outra?_

_- Não foi sem mais nem menos! E nós nem chegamos a namorar!_

_- Não chegamos? E você chama aquilo de quê?_

_- Até onde eu saiba, não oficializamos nada, estávamos apenas saindo juntos!_

_- Não pense que vai se livrar de mim assim Zuko! – ignorando o público, ela elevou a voz._

_- Mai, fale mais baixo! Quer atrair o quarteirão inteiro?_

_- Não me mande ficar quieta! – ela levantou e ele suspirou, abaixando a cabeça – Se quer ela, tudo bem! Pode ficar com aquela aproveitadora! Duvido que o seu pai concorde com isso!_

_- Eu não preciso da aprovação dele e muito menos da sua!_

_Mai saiu bufando do lugar e Zuko ficou com o papel de pedir desculpas ao público._

_..._

_Voltando ao hospital, Willa está tomando o café-da-manhã, em plenas sete horas, e os pais conversam sobre alguma coisa enquanto ela vê a televisão. Lino tem picotados cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, o que deixa claro que a filha puxou a mãe em dotes. Quando a garota termina de comer, ela dá o prato a Melanie, sentada ao seu lado em uma cadeira perto do marido, mas o garfo cai no chão. Ela se debruça para pegar e então vê um bilhete amassado debaixo da cama._

_- Pai, espera! – Lino recolhia o garfo quando a vê de cabeça baixa e pára – Tem um papel jogado ali. – ela aponta para o chão, ainda curvada._

_- Um papel? – o pai estranha e se abaixa para pegar o dito cujo, entregando para a filha._

_- É para mim. – Willa constata, vendo o seu nome no meio das dobras amassadas – E é do Zuko! – os pais se aproximam para ler junto com ela o bilhete – Ele está pedindo que eu vá para a praia hoje, às nove horas. Diz que tem uma coisa importante pra me dizer e também que teve uma ideia pra se livrar de Azula e Mai. – Lino e Melanie se entreolham quando Willa os encara – Eu posso ir? Por favor! Eu quero saber o que ele quer me dizer!_

_- Se ele quer dizer alguma coisa, por que não veio diretamente aqui, pra te ver?_

_- Aquela ex-namorada dele não deve ter deixado! – Willa troca um olhar cúmplice com a mãe, o que deixa o pai perturbado._

_- O médico vem aqui pra te ver e possivelmente liberar lá por volta das oito, meu amor. – Melanie explica e a garota suspira._

_- Eu vou ter que esperar... – sussurra chateada – Mas o que será tudo isso?_

_..._

_Em retorno a praia, Zuko está reunindo com os amigos de costas para o mar. Quase nove horas. Tai Li havia ligado pra Azula e Mai, pedindo um encontro, e elas se reúnem com o grupo no local marcado. Como o irmão está sério, a abelha rainha também permanece séria. Sua amiga, pelo contrário, bate o pé nervosamente, com uma das mãos na cintura. Após alguns segundos o estranho teste de resistência sobre o sol quente tem fim quando Zuko resolve abrir a boca._

_- Azula... Eu vou pedir pela última vez: deixe-nos em paz!_

_- Você não está sendo um pouco melodramático irmãozinho?_

_- Você e Mai fizeram do nosso descanso na praia um verdadeiro inferno e ainda enviaram a Willa para o hospital! Acha que eu estou exagerando?_

_- Por que acha que fomos nós? Ela pode muito bem ter caído sozinha! – Mai responde._

_- Não caiu não, e vocês sabem disso! – Tai Li responde brava – Eu vi os rastros na trilha e eles indicavam uma anomalia nas pegadas, como se alguém tivesse freado bruscamente. Se fosse assim, a pessoa na frente teria levantando uma grande quantidade de terra._

_- A terra que se acumulou com aquele monte de folhas que vimos prova isso. – Toph diz._

_- E quem estava na frente naquela hora era você Mai! – Katara acusa por fim._

_- Tudo bem, fui eu sim! – ela confessa – Fiz a trilha ficar mais escorregadia de propósito!_

_- Mai... – Zuko cerra os punhos – Como pôde fazer isso?_

_- Ah, sem drama, vai! – ela faz uma careta, cruzando os braços e olhando pro outro lado._

_- Isso é sério! – Aang continua – Mandaram uma garota inocente para o hospital apenas por diversão. Se dissermos pra polícia que vocês fizeram tudo intencionalmente, vão ser presas!_

_- E você acha que vamos ficar aprisionadas? – Azula ri – Somos menores de idade! Além disso, aquela idiota não se machucou tão sério assim. Eles apenas nos dariam uma bronca!_

_- Você não pensou que se chamarmos a polícia, eles vão avisar o seu pai? – Suki sorri._

_- E por que eu devia ter medo? Eu sou a sua filha predileta, então é claro que ele vai ficar do meu lado! – ela aponta para si mesma com orgulho._

_- Ah, mas tem uma pessoa que não vai gostar nada dessa história! – Sokka ri e pausa._

_- O vovô. – Zuko finaliza, abrindo um sorriso quando Azula desmancha o seu – Ele pode até reconhecer o seu talento e aceitar o seu ingresso no exército, pra continuar a tradição, mas o vovô odeia escândalos e o papai o respeita, apesar de não concordar com ele em muitas coisas. O que você acha que vai acontecer se eu contar pra ele o que você fez? – Azula estremece._

_- Você não ousaria. – Zuko permanece firme, irritando-a e assustando Mai – Mas o vovô nunca acreditaria! Como você mesmo disse, ele confia mais em mim do que em você. Ele sabe o péssimo neto que tem! Você não tem talento pra entrar no exército e nem é o neto favorito dele, Lu Ten é, e sabe disso! – Zuko dá de ombros._

_- É claro que eu sei, mas tanto ele quanto o tio Iroh e a mamãe me apoiam!_

_- Seu... – Azula grunhe, tirando sorrisos do rosto de todos exceto Mai – Está certo. – ela é quem dá de ombros desta vez e suspira aborrecida – Eu vou embora. Já consegui o que eu queria de qualquer forma. – diante do sorriso vitorioso, o grupo estranha._

_- Do que está falando? – Zuko questiona por todos._

_- Aposto que aquela garota ficou traumatizada por causa do que aconteceu! – Mai ri._

_- Sim. – a amiga concorda – Ela vai ficar bem longe de você, com medo de ser machucada outra vez! – as duas se afastam rindo e o rapaz range os dentes._

_- Não dê atenção a elas Zuko! – Aang aconselha – Eu tenho certeza que a Willa não pensa assim! Ela é uma garota muito corajosa!_

_- É verdade, e ela gosta muito de você também, dá pra ver! – Katara concorda._

_- É, mas... – ele tenta argumentar a favor da sua angústia._

_- Não fique tão inseguro! É isso que elas querem! – lembra Suki._

_- Você não tinha pedido que a Willa viesse as nove pra praia? – relembra Sokka._

_- Pedi. Deixei um bilhete nas mãos dela. Se ela tivesse lido, estaria aqui, não?_

_- O médico pode não tê-la liberado ainda. – Tai Li sugere, mas Zuko só se deprime mais._

_- Ah, pra mim chega! – Toph grita, sacudindo os cabelos e chamando a atenção dos outros – Eu passei este fim-de-semana todo tendo que aturar aquelas duas e todo esse melodrama entre o Zuko e a Willa. Juro que se eu tiver que escutar mais alguma coisa sobre esse assunto, eu vou gritar! – alguns seguram os risos e então a garota segura Zuko pela mão – Vamos!_

_- Pra onde? – ela o arrasta sem responder – Toph, pra onde nós vamos?_

_- Ver a Willa no hospital, é claro! Se ela não vem até você, você vai até ela!_

_- Mas se ela não veio, não deve querer me ver!_

_- Que besteira! É claro que ela quer te ver! – Katara apoia, ajudando a empurrá-lo._

_- E como sabe disso? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu não a culparia se ela nunca mais quisesse olhar na minha cara! Eu causei a dor dela!_

_- Que conversa! Foi a sua irmã e aquela ex bem psicopata que você tem! – Sokka fala._

_- E o que eu vou dizer? Não consigo encarar ela agora!_

_- Vai sair alguma coisa na hora. – Suki sorri – Mas você precisa chegar lá primeiro!_

_- E como nós vamos chegar ao hospital? – de repente todos param de andar e ele estranha._

_- Acho que não será preciso. – Tai Li ri e aponta para frente._

_Zuko olha na direção indicada e vê Willa ao lado dos pais e de Bumi. É então que ele se dá conta de ter sido arrastado até a entrada da praia, perto do balcão de pedidos. Sua amada está se segurando para não pular de alegria, pelo que se percebe, enquanto sustenta um sorriso enorme no rosto. Sem conseguir conter, ele também sorri bem na hora em que ela corre para abraça-lo._

_- Desculpe! O trânsito estava horrível! – ela diz de olhos fechados e ele cora._

_- Tudo bem. – ri – Mas você perdeu a melhor parte. – Willa se separa dele._

_- Melhor parte? – estranha, mas logo se lembra do bilhete – Ah sim! Cadê a Azula?_

_- Foi embora. – todos fora Zuko falam ao mesmo tempo, rindo em seguida._

_- Jura? Mai também? – o rapaz confirma com a cabeça e ela ri – Não acredito! Por quê?_

_- Pra resumir a história, eu ameacei contar ao vovô o que ela tinha aprontado. Desde que éramos crianças, todas as vezes que ela fazia traquinagens eu quem a acusava. – os dois riem._

_- Que coisa! Eu queria ter visto! – Willa lamenta e todos riem – Ah sim, esses aqui são os meus pais! Eu não pude apresenta-los antes, mas eles me disseram que já conheceram vocês..._

_- Foi sim. Como vão? – Katara os cumprimenta, seguida dos outros, e o casal retribui._

_- Então, já que elas se foram, agora nós podemos curtir a praia de verdade! – Tai Li ri._

_- Na verdade... – Melanie começa com um sorriso – Nós já estávamos indo pra casa do tio de Zuko, o senhor Iroh. Só passamos aqui para pegá-lo!_

_- Meu tio? Mas por quê? E como o conhecem?_

_- Lu Ten, o seu primo, é o chefe da equipe de mecânicos que trabalha junto com os meus patrocinadores da Avatar, a empresa de lubrificantes. - a maioria fica boquiaberta._

_- Oh, ele deve trabalhar muito no Stock Car! – Bumi puxa assunto._

_- Trabalha sim. Ninguém sabe como é difícil a vida por trás dos boxers! – Lino e ele riem._

_- Oh pai, será que dá pra explicar logo o motivo de irmos visitar o senhor Iroh?_

_- Claro! – ele sorri para a filha e olha Zuko – Faz um tempo ele queria conhecer Willa._

_- Nós vamos leva-la para que seu tio a conheça. Tem algum problema? – a mãe pergunta._

_- Nenhum. – Zuko responde em estado de choque ainda, mas logo se recupera – Então, se não tiver problema, vocês podem conhecer a minha mãe também! Ou já a conhecem?_

_- Ainda não tivemos o prazer. – Melanie responde – Mas o senhor Iroh fala muito bem de você e dela! Estávamos ansiosos pra vê-lo pessoalmente... Só não imaginávamos que seria assim._

_- E eu sinto muito por isso. A minha irmã, Azula, exagera nas brincadeiras e..._

_- Eles já sabem de tudo. – Willa o interrompe – Eu contei pra mãe e ela falou para o pai._

_- Será que nós podemos ir junto então? – Aang pede._

_- Ah é mesmo! Eu não aguento mais esse bando de farofeiros que aparece todo dia!_

_- Toph! – Katara repreende e todos riem – Vocês dois, não sejam inconvenientes!_

_- Não vai ter problema. – Zuko sorri – A mamãe vai gostar de ver todo mundo._

_- Vocês ainda moram perto da casa do seu tio, não é Zuko? – Tai Li fala e ele confirma._

_- Então vamos nessa! Eu tenho a impressão de que essa reunião vai ser divertida!_

_- Temos de nos trocar antes, né Sokka? – Suki lembra e todos riem._

_Depois que todos estão preparados para ir, Bumi leva um tanto do grupo na sua Kombi e a outra parte vai dentro do carro de Lino. Morta de feliz, Willa segura à mão de Zuko e os dois conversam o caminho inteiro, chamando a atenção dos pais da garota. Chegando a casa do tio e do primo, Zuko entra sem tocar a campainha e todos são recepcionados pelo mais velho. Lu Ten está tomando banho. Willa se acomoda entre os pais e seu suposto namorado, sorrindo contente._

_O restante do grupo senta em cadeiras e poltronas da enorme sala. Pelo tamanho da casa, Sokka chega a se perder procurando o banheiro e por isso acaba dando de cara com o primo de Zuko nos corredores. Depois de ele ser socorrido, os dois chegam à sala e todos se acomodam. A conversa se estende até finalmente a mãe de Zuko chegar. Ursa entra cumprimentando todos os convidados e se desmancha toda quando conhece Willa por fim. A situação é recíproca._

_Ela anuncia logo o quanto faz gosto pelo relacionamento entre o filho e a garota, deixando o pobre rapaz envergonhado. A moça não fica atrás. E então chega aquele momento sobre o qual todas as mães adoram discutir e em que todos os filhos sentem vontade de se enforcar: o diálogo detalhado da infância das crianças. Basta Melanie e Ursa começarem a trocar lembranças que o público se dispersa. Toph e Sokka ainda ficam para ouvir a conversa e aproveitar os podres..._

_Enquanto Iroh mostra a casa para Bumi, Lu Ten guia os outros até a sala de jogos, cheia das mais diversas atividades. Katara, Suki, Tai Li e Aang resolvem jogar cartas em um canto e Willa fica observando Zuko e seu primo competirem na sinuca. Seu amado acaba perdendo, um belo pretexto para que ela tire sarro dele e o faça ficar corado. Por volta das quatro da tarde, um cansado grupo de jovens se reúne na porta da casa, recepcionado pelos anfitriões pra despedida._

_Ainda falta uma semana para as férias acabarem, mas ninguém fez a atividade do verão e a prioridade para a pesquisa é acordar cedo. Neste momento, Willa planeja reunir todos para se ajudarem a fazer os trabalhos na sua casa. Os pais concordam. A data fica marcada para daqui a dois dias e ela dá o endereço a cada um. Zuko se despede do tio, do primo e dos amigos com a considerável ansiedade de voltar para casa com a mãe e tentar descansar um pouco._

_Willa é a última a falar com ele e lhe dá um selinho discreto antes de entrar no carro e ir. O olhar materno logo detecta o tamanho da felicidade que se apodera do rapaz..._

_..._

_- Zuko, por que você não me disse que tinha uma namorada? – ele cospe todo café quente pra fora da boca, olhando surpreso para a mãe, que leva a sua xícara a boca calmamente._

_- Como assim mãe? Eu não estou namorando a Willa!_

_- Eu não falei o nome dela. – ela sorri vitoriosa quando nota o filho ruborizar – Ora Zuko, o que é isso? Você não tem segredos pra mim! Conte tudo pra mamãe, vamos!_

_- Não tem o que contar... – ele faz um bico, olhando corado para os cantos._

_- Eu não escondi de ninguém que faço muito gosto dessa relação de vocês. Mesmo que eu tenha passado pouco tempo com ela, gostei muito dela e dos seus pais. A Melanie é uma mulher muito boa. – sorri, surpreendendo Zuko._

_- Ficaram amigas rápido!... – Ursa amplia o sorriso, fechando os olhos por um tempo._

_- O tio Iroh falou coisas ótimas sobre eles. Willa parece ser uma ótima garota, diferente da Mai. – ele encolhe os ombros, se lembrando da vergonha que a mãe precisou passar quase todos os dias visitando a sala do diretor por sua causa quando se metia em confusões – E eu me senti muito triste quando soube do que Azula fez com ela. A sua irmã mudou tanto..._

_- Ela sempre foi assim mãe! – ela o encara e suspira – Azula só vai perceber o estrago das suas ações quando tudo se voltar pra ela!_

_- Mas eu espero muito que ela pare antes disso. – a mãe suspira, voltando a sorrir – Mas e então? Não vai me dar essa alegria de te ver namorando uma boa garota como ela? – ele sorri._

_- Acha mesmo que a Willa é a garota certa pra mim?_

_- Quem sabe, mas se fosse pra apostar, eu apostaria as minhas moedas nela! – eles riem – Vocês não conversaram sobre isso? Sabe se ela gosta de você?_

_- Acho que sim... Eu sei que gosto muito dela!_

_- Então oficialize tudo! – Ursa junta suas mãos após colocar os cotovelos sobre a mesa do café-da-manhã – E tenha a certeza dos seus sentimentos e os dela. Embora só vá saber o que é o amor com o tempo, o meu conselho é para assumir um compromisso sério apenas quando..._

_- Tiver certeza absoluta da sua estabilidade mental e sentimental. – os dois riem – Eu sei. A senhora repete isso toda hora... Vou conversar com a Willa e descobrir o que ela sente depois._

_..._

_A casa dos Shubolt é na verdade um casarão. Com a considerável renda de Lino, e o bom controle de Melanie, a família contém uma renda equilibrada quanto aos gastos. Willa recebe os amigos no portão e os convida para entrar. A sala de estar é ao lado direito, no jardim atrás de uma porta de vidro. Willa os deixa sentados nas cadeiras de madeira, ao redor de uma mesinha pequena no centro, e corre para terminar de preparar o lanche. Logo eles começam o exercício._

_Em completo desespero, Sokka coça a cabeça e seus gritos só não são ouvidos por causa da porta da varanda, que é a prova de som! Todos riem muito enquanto Suki e Katara tentam dar as explicações necessárias para ele. Em determinado momento, faltam folhas de papel e grafites para as lapiseiras, então Willa vai buscar no seu quarto e pede a ajuda de Zuko pra procurar. O rapaz entra um tanto acanhado no lugar, observando o ambiente com calma e surpresa._

_As paredes são decoradas por um papel de parede verde claro, cheio de andorinhas, e toda a madeira é entalhada para se parecer com ondas no mar. Penteadeira, cama, guarda-roupa... O detalhe é claramente feito a mão. As cortinas são brancas e a janela dá uma visão direta ao mar, um pouco ao longe. Ele olha a moça ajoelhada de frente para o baú também de madeira, pintada de azul, encostado em um canto, procurando o material necessário, e ri, chamando sua atenção._

_- O que foi? – ela o encara com um ar inocente._

_- É que observando o seu quarto, eu percebi agora que você parece gostar muito do mar._

_- Ah! – Willa ri, continuando a mexer no baú – Sim, eu adoro! Acho que é por isso que eu me dou bem com a Katara. Nós parecemos peixes! – eles riem enquanto Zuko se ajoelha ao lado dela – Embora eu curiosamente tenha nascido sobre um signo do elemento fogo, meu gênio está mais para o de uma garota da água. Eu raramente perco a calma e não sou muito ousada..._

_- Um... – eles ficam em silêncio por um tempo, o rapaz sempre a admirando, até que Zuko sorri abertamente diante da careta de Willa quando encontra uma caneta estourada – E o signo do fogo diz algo sobre as garotas que nascem na sua regência serem incrivelmente lindas? – ela o encara com surpresa, observando o evidente rubor na face dele e sua cara séria, sem jeito, e ri._

_- Sim. – sobe as mãos pros ombros dele – É a mesma conversa dos homens charmosos._


	6. Exibição Dramática

**Cap. 6**

**Exibição Dramática**

_Para relaxar depois de tanto trabalho, Willa convida seus amigos pra pular na piscina no terraço do casarão. Sokka e Aang espalham água para todos os lados quando resolvem competir pra ver quem faz o melhor mergulho de bomba-d'água. Katara ri, mas Suki reclama do estrago da maquiagem. Toph relaxa confortavelmente sobre a cadeira-de-praia. Mesmo sem trabalho de verão pra resolver, Willa convidou Tai Li para vir também, que aceitou de muito bom grado._

_Ela também está tomando sol na cadeira-de-praia próxima a Toph, sendo que de costas e o sutiã do biquíni pende por baixo, desamarrado para o bronzeado. Willa coloca uma bandeja com alguns petiscos marinhos sobre a mesa entre as garotas e se vira para Zuko bem quando ele está tirando o típico roupão. Sendo que sua camisa não está por baixo, ele exibe imediatamente o seu peitoral másculo ao jogar a peça para o lado esquerdo e, curiosamente, pássaros voam na hora._

_As meninas suspiram descaradamente, o que não chama a atenção dele, mas sim da dupla de amigos enciumados. Da calçada, em pouco tempo um grupo de garotas se reúne pra admirar a "paisagem" e elas acabam irritando Willa, que sem dó nem piedade usa a mangueira rebolada em um canto para afugentá-las. Apenas Toph e Tai Li percebem, então desatam a rir enquanto a coitada cora. Ela entra de novo na cozinha por trás da porta de vidro e Zuko a segue._

_Com um bico, Willa começa a servir os refrescos. A garota usa o mesmo biquíni da praia, com uma blusa praticamente transparente por cima, e toma um susto ao escutar o rapaz._

_- Você devia pular na piscina também. Não vai relaxar um pouco? – com aquele sorriso e o peitoral à mostra, impossível o resultado ser outro: ela derrama o suco na mesa, paralisada._

_- Ai meu Deus! – ela larga a jarra sobre a mesa e corre para buscar um pano limpo dentro do armário, limpando o suco em seguida – Eu já estou relaxada demais! – ela murmura._

_- Estou vendo. – mas ele escutou – Não tem nada a ver comigo, tem?_

_- O QUE? – ela esbarra em um copo e por muito não quebra – CLARO QUE NÃO!_

_- E por que esse nervosismo todo? – Zuko ri, fazendo-a ficar ainda mais nervosa._

_- É fome. – ele se aproxima devagar enquanto ela recua._

_- Nós comemos faz pouco tempo. – Willa dá a volta na mesa, segurando-a._

_- Mas eu ainda estou com fome! – eles ficam na brincadeira de rodar a mesa até que ela se desequilibra ao topar num banco e Zuko consegue pegá-la pelos braços._

_- Não estava tão nervosa assim quando nos beijamos antes. – ambos coram._

_- Antes você não estava seminu. – sem poder se conter, ele começa a rir._

_- Se tem alguém que devia estar preocupado aqui, esse alguém seria eu!... – Zuko envolve a moça em um abraço, ficando sério e ainda mais envergonhado – Você está me deixando louco, desfilando por aí com esse biquíni minúsculo!_

_- Ele não... É tão pequeno assim... – ela gagueja – E eu estou com uma blusa por cima..._

_- Não é o bastante pra me aquietar. – a essa altura, Zuko já está sussurrando enquanto o seu nariz fareja o perfume de papoula dela._

_- Zuko... – ela também sussurra, extasiada pela aproximação da boca dele em seu pescoço – Se os meus pais pegarem a gente, papai vai ter um ataque!_

_- Então é melhor você me beijar rápido. – só Deus sabe a coragem e tamanha ousadia que essa criança precisou ter pra botar isso para fora!_

_Willa sorri envergonhada, disposta a correr o risco de ser flagrada, e sem perder tempo se atreve a circular o braço esquerdo no pescoço dele, ao mesmo instante em que a outra mão sobe pelo braço atrevido dele em sua cintura, subindo a blusa. A mão direita dele puxa-a pelas costas para ainda mais perto. Em meio ao abraço caloroso, eles andam pra trás desnorteados conforme as línguas brigam por espaço e Willa acaba esbarrando no escorredor da pia, derrubando copos._

_O barulho chama a atenção de todos, que correm para a cozinha. Eles se soltam na mesma hora. Melanie chega curiosa na cozinha, mas Lino aparece logo aflito, segurando, sabe Deus por que, um guarda-chuva. Morta de vergonha, Willa tapa o rosto com as mãos._

_- Willa, o que aconteceu? – o pai ameaça erguer o guarda-chuva e alguns dos presentes se seguram para não rir – Nós ouvimos um barulhão!_

_- Eu derrubei os copos e alguns talheres na pia sem querer. – ela explica corada._

_- Senhor Lino... – Zuko começa e todos o encaram – Eu... Gostaria de pedir a sua filha em namoro. – a pobre garota, que já estava corada, fica ainda mais e os amigos se animam._

_- Ora, ora. – Melanie sorri – Que pedido interessante! Não acha querido? – o marido mal consegue se mover de tanta surpresa, o que deixa todos em apreensão – Lino!_

_- Oh sim!... – ele pisca os olhos e parece acordar, abaixando o guarda-chuva._

_- Eu prometo que vou cuidar bem dela! – Zuko continua – Vou... Protegê-la e amá-la... E não vão ter uma queixa de mim, eu garanto! – a respiração dele se acelera._

_- Ah querido, não faça promessas que não pode cumprir! – Melanie começa, chocando até mesmo Lino – Todos cometem erros em algum momento, e eu não tenho dúvida que em alguma hora a Willa vai voltar chorando para casa por causa de uma briga, mas eu confio em você. Sei que vai cuidar bem da minha menina. – Zuko sorri sinceramente ao olhar de mãe e Willa ri sem saber o que dizer enquanto os amigos comemoram – E você Lino? – o pai os encara sério._

_- Vou te colocar em período de experiência. – ele sorri e o rapaz estende sua mão._

_- Obrigado senhor. – enquanto os homens apertam as mãos, a galera vibra._

_- Ai Willa, que bom! – Tai Li ri e entra no abraço em conjunto com Katara e Suki._

_- Agora você vai poder agarrá-lo em público sem medo! – Toph sussurra e ela cora._

_- É. Agora só falta arranjar um namorado pra Toph. – Suki coment vez da menina corar e as outras rirem enquanto Aang e Sokka vão cumprimentar o novo ex-solteiro._

_- Meus parabéns cara! – Aang aperta a mão já livre de Zuko quando os pais saem dali._

_- Ah Zuko, dá cá um abraço, seu garanhão! – Sokka o agarra pelo pescoço e esfrega o seu cabelo com o punho, fazendo todos rirem._

_- Tá bom Sokka, me larga! – o rapaz consegue se soltar e faz um bico._

_- Vem cá, deixa eu te ajudar. – Willa ri e arruma o cabelo dele._

_- Ei, vamos jogar coringa na piscina! – Tai Li sugere – O Sokka fica no meio._

_- Ah, por que sou sempre eu que fico como o coringa?_

_- Porque é o que tem mais cara de palhaço! – Katara diz e todos riem._

_- O último que chegar é a mulher do padre! – Aang grita e o grupo sai correndo._

_- Quer jogar com eles? – Willa se vira ao mais novo namorado e ele sorri maliciosamente._

_- Depois... Agora quero curtir a minha namorada. – ela ri e volta a beijá-lo até ele parar – Willa, eu sempre quis te perguntar... – pausa sério – Não... Sente nojo da minha cicatriz?_

_- Nojo? – ela repete incrédula – Claro que não!... Mas sempre quis perguntar o que houve._

_- Foi... O meu pai que me queimou... No meio da raiva quando eu o desafiei um dia... – de cabeça baixa ele finaliza, entristecido, até Willa erguer seu rosto com as mãos e sorrir._

_- Mas eu não sinto repulsa. É o seu rosto. Ele pertence a você, o homem que eu amo! – ele fica estático por algum tempo, surpreso, mas logo sorri e a abraça apertado._

_..._

_- Ah, eu nem acredito que acabaram as férias! – Sokka já começa o dia reclamando._

_- Uma hora iam ter que acabar. – Suki dá de ombros, segurando sua mão._

_- Pra falar a verdade, eu fico um pouco aliviada. Gosto da escola!_

_- Só você Katara. – Toph fala logo atrás dela – Eu detesto ter que acordar cedo!_

_- Pelo menos não temos mais que nos preocupar com Azula ou Mai. – Aang sorri, dando sua mão para a namorada segurar e ela aceita com carinho._

_- Alguém sabe quanto tempo vai demorar pra Willa chegar aqui?_

_- Bem lembrado Tai Li! Ela disse que ia se transferir pra nossa escola. – Katara relembra._

_- Zuko deve estar todo animado. – Suki sorri – Quer ir perturbá-lo? – volta-se a Sokka._

_- Mas é claro! – eles saem correndo corredor afora, em direção à cantina._

_- Ei, esperem por mim! – Toph ri e os segue na mesma velocidade._

_- Eles não mudam nunca! – Aang ri e as meninas o acompanham._

_- Eu acho melhor nós irmos atrás, se não Willa vai ter que se encontrar com o Zuko lá na diretoria, por ter espancado os amigos! – os outros concordam às gargalhadas com Tai Li e vão._

_No segundo horário de aula, Willa aparece carregando uma mochila e a professora pede a ela que se apresente para a turma. Obviamente, está na mesma sala que Zuko. Ele oferece uma cadeira vazia ao seu lado e a garota senta de bom grado, trocando um sorriso corado com ele. O grupo de homens entre em rebuliço, em especial duas garotas nas últimas cadeiras na fileira do rapaz. Mai fuzila Willa com os olhos, que parece perceber, mas ignora, e Azula está pensativa._

_No intervalo, uma chuva de garotos chega perto da pobre novata, perguntando detalhes e intimidades da sua vida. Tai Li se apressa em chamar Zuko. Willa começa a ficar nervosa com o grande número de perguntas e a aproximação, e então seu herói a salva, puxando seu braço._

_- Ei, ela é minha namorada pessoal! Deem o fora! – os rapazes começam a reclamar sobre a sorte de Zuko e o azar deles, então Willa o abraça e os outros soltam resmungos de lamento ao coro, para depois cumprimenta-lo com apelidos e palavrões considerados elogios – Tá bom!... – ele os faz se aquietarem – Se eu ver qualquer um dando em cima dela, vai se entender comigo!_

_Eles soltam vaias e risos ao mesmo tempo. Willa fica sem saber como reagir, então apenas se esconde entre os braços do namorado com vergonha. Zuko ri e sai da sala com ela. Andando pelos corredores em direção à cantina, a moça permanece abraçada com o jovem, descendo todas as escadas para as salas do ensino médio. Ele começa a rir quando vê que Willa está quieta._

_- Ficou envergonhada? – ele pergunta, recebendo um sorriso tímido em resposta – Sinto muito. Eu devia ter avisado... Eles são um bando de cachorros no cio! – eles riem._

_- Mas todos parecem legais e te respeitam muito. Ou estou enganada?_

_- Pode-se dizer isso... A maioria deles se metia em várias confusões comigo._

_- Bom saber! – ela comenta e ele ri – Não vou precisar me preocupar em te visitar durante o intervalo na diretoria ou na enfermaria, certo?_

_- Claro que não! Sou um novo homem, graças a você! – eles se beijam._

_- Não seja bobo! – ela limpa a marca de batom no canto da boca dele – Você quis mudar e conseguiu. Fez isso sozinho, sem minha ajuda._

_- Mas mudar fica mais fácil quando temos alguém para quem nos esforçar!_

_Willa desiste de discutir e o beija novamente. Quando chegam à cantina, testemunham a completa algazarra de uma competição de "quem pega na boca mais salgadinhos no ar". Aang e Sokka estão jogando coxinhas pequenas no ar junto de outros dois rapazes não identificados. Ao que parece, um tem treze anos e o outro dezessete. Acontece que o mais novo é famoso por já ter comido cinco cachorros-quentes sozinho em meia hora! O resultado não poderia ser diferente..._

_- Ganhei! – ele grita erguendo os braços e só então se percebe que Toph está entre o grupo, vibrando tanto quanto qualquer homem – Vocês podem desistir, eu sou o melhor!_

_- Eu quero uma segunda rodada! – Sokka exige uma revanche bem quando Aang cai com a cara na mesa e é acudido por uma risonha Katara._

_- Cai dentro! – o vitorioso aceita o desafio com um olhar sério e eles recomeçam._

_- Vocês são uns animais! – o mais velho ri e se levanta – Pra mim já chega._

_- Ei Chao! – Zuko o chama e ele se aproxima sorrindo, apertando sua mão._

_- Oi Zuko! Como vai? – o jovem olha para o lado – Vejo que está bem acompanhado._

_- Eu sou a Willa, namorada dele. – ela se apresenta e aperta sua mão também._

_- É um prazer. Eu soube pelo jornal que a filha do corredor de automobilismo Shubolt ia estudar na nossa escola, só não sabia que estava namorando o meu melhor amigo! – pausa – Eu sou Chao Yang. Os caras aqui gostam de fazer um trocadilho com o meu nome..._

_- Tchau Chao! – três dos rapazes no recinto passam por eles e gritam em coro, resultando em risadas conjuntas dos que escutaram._

_- É triste! Podem rir... – os três riem juntos._

_Chao tem olhos verdes e cabelos curtos da cor preta, com claro gel devido à elevação para cima. Ele é magro e dono de um belo tanquinho. Usa luvas pretas e está com uma espada presa na bainha e amarrada por um cordão vermelho para que ele pendure no braço._

_- Essa é uma espada de verdade? – Tai Li chega perto e o questiona com brilho nos olhos._

_- Um? – ele olha para o lado e sorri – Ah, é sim. – segura a espada – Quer ver?_

_- Posso? – ela procura confirmar e sorri quando Chao balança a sua cabeça, segurando o objeto – Que incrível! Eu nunca vi uma tão de perto assim! – ele ri._

_- Mas por que te deixam trazer uma espada para a escola? – Willa questiona._

_- Eu sou do clube de Kendô. – Chao explica – Levo a minha espada para todos os lugares._

_- Que legal! – Tai Li o encara, segurando a espada com as duas mãos – Eu queria ser um membro do clube, mas estava cheio e eu acabei indo na segunda opção, que é o clube de Karatê._

_- Eu também acho Karatê muito legal! – Chao se vira totalmente para ela – Gosta do circo?_

_- A minha mãe é acrobata e o meu pai trapezista. – ele pende o queixo, fazendo-a rir._

_- Mentira! – anima-se – Isso é demais! Mas... – encurta o sorriso – Por que não está com eles? O circo viaja de cidade em cidade, não é?_

_- É, mas eles querem que eu tenha uma boa educação e por isso me deixaram terminar os meus estudos aqui. Quando eu me formar, vão me levar embora. – Chao parece ficar deprimido por um momento, abaixando um pouco a cabeça, mas logo a ergue mais alto do que nunca e ri._

_- Será que se eu disser que sou seu amigo, eles me deixam entrar de graça?_

_- O que? – ela ri também diante do seu sorriso enorme – Mas você não é meu amigo!_

_- Não sou agora. – ele estende a mão – Quer ser a minha amiga? – Tai Li fica parada por alguns instantes e então alarga o sorriso, aceitando o aperto de mão._

_- Claro! – Zuko e Willa se entreolham e ela ri, sussurrando no ouvido dele._

_- Acho melhor deixar os dois sozinhos. Eles estão se dando bem. – o namorado concorda._

_- Olha... Nós vamos ver a competição do Sokka e do baixinho. Até mais!_

_Chao e Tai Li acenam, voltando a conversar e saindo em pouco tempo da cantina. O casal volta para perto do grupo de alunos em volta dos competidores. Eles estão empatados._

_- Quem é aquele garoto? – Willa aponta ao adversário de Sokka – Você disse "baixinho"._

_- Esse apelido foi criado pra ele e todos os caras o chamam assim. Foi transferido este ano._

_- Ganhei! – o grito do dito cujo chama a atenção deles._

_- Ah, qual é! – Sokka lamenta, recebendo um carinho de consolação de Suki._

_- Ele consegue comer tanto assim? É tão pequenininho! – Willa se surpreende e Zuko ri._

_- Aê Zeni, vem cá! – ele chama e o garoto se aproxima com a boca toda suja – Limpe essa prova do crime. – o menino pisca rapidamente e se apressa em passar a mão na boca, tirando os risos de Willa – Esta é a minha namorada, Willa. – ela sorri e estende a mão._

_- Prazer. – eles dizem ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-a rir mais._

_Zeni tem cabelos curtos e negros, assim como os expressivos olhos, com franjas laterais e no topo. De fato, ele é baixinho para a sua idade, o que levanta algumas suspeitas de para onde vai tudo o que ele consome. Com o canto dos olhos, Willa olha Toph parada perto deles, com um olhar meio vago. Parece paralisada. De surpresa, Zeni arrota sem mesmo tapar a boca. Alguns dos presentes fazem cara de nojo e ele começa a reclamar se nenhum dos outros faz o mesmo._

_Os olhinhos de Toph piscam por um momento e Willa, antes que perceba, é sequestrada._

_- Que é isso Toph? – ela solta o braço das mãos da menina e se surpreende quando a vê._

_- Willa, eu... Acho que estou apaixonada. – elas ficam mudas por alguns segundos._

_- É sério? – empolgada, Willa procura confirmar – Por quem? – a pequena não fala, o que acaba não sendo necessário quando ouve as risadas de Zeni – É por ele?_

_- Chi, fala baixo! – põe um dedo na frente da boca._

_- Por que tudo isso? – Willa ri – Basta ir falar com ele._

_- Aí é que está! Eu não sou fofa, bonita ou engraçada como vocês. Que chance eu tenho? – as duas encaram-no – Ele é demais! – Toph suspira bem na hora em que Zeni arrota novamente e recebe uma batida na cabeça de um dos colegas._

_- É? – Willa faz uma careta – Tá bom. – suspira e ri – Gosto não se discute..._

_- O que eu faço? Você pode me ajudar! É a garota mais bonita da escola! Talvez da cidade!_

_- Opa, calma lá! Não vamos exagerar! Eu nem conheço a cidade toda!_

_- Mas todos os homens caem aos seus pés. O que eu preciso fazer pra ele gostar de mim?_

_- Em primeiro lugar Toph que eu não gosto de receber essa atenção toda. Em segundo, os únicos conselhos que eu posso dar: "seja você mesma" e "não se intimide". Relaxe!_

_- E como espera que eu fique calma na frente dele? Para falar a verdade, com aquele rosto de garota não tinha como eu me interessar, mas quando eu vi como ele se comporta... – pausa e suspira, olhando na direção dele junto com Willa – Eu pensei "não posso julgar pela aparência"._

_- Pois é... – a mais velha solta um riso nervoso – Eu acho que vocês dois combinam._

_- Jura? – os olhinhos de Toph brilham e Willa concorda com a cabeça._

_- Com certeza! – ela toca os ombros da pequena – Agora eu acho que você devia ir até lá e falar com ele. Basta agir naturalmente e tenho certeza que ele não vai resistir!_

_- Mas o que eu falo? – Toph questiona enquanto é empurrada – Tem muita gente lá!_

_- É só puxar assunto. Comece elogiando ele por ter ganhado do Sokka._

_- Mas aquilo lá, até eu ganhava do Sokka! – Willa faz uma cara de paisagem._

_- Então tá. – logo as duas chegam perto de Zuko e do restante do grupo de amigos – Diga oi! – Willa sussurra no ouvido de Toph e vai para perto do namorado, que a abraça pela cintura e beija o topo de sua cabeça, observando a cena – Anda!_

_- Tá! – a baixinha faz um bico emburrado, tomando fôlego e abrindo um sorriso enquanto se aproxima do pretendente – Oi Zeni. – ele e todos os outros se voltam para ela, assustando-a._

_- Oi. – ele sorri também e fica esperando que ela diga mais alguma coisa – É..._

_- Eu sou... Toph. – fala devagar – Parabéns... Sabe, pela sua vitória. – ele sorri ainda mais._

_- Valeu! – o coração da pobrezinha quase sai pela boca, então ele se vira – Até mais galera. – o tom é de expulsão, o que provoca olhares e resmungos maliciosos, fazendo Toph corar antes de Zeni se voltar pra si novamente – Você é veterana?_

_- Sou. – sorri – Eu ia à sorveteria aqui em frente. Quer vir? – ele olha de relance para trás._

_- Não está com seus amigos? – ela nem se incomoda em olhar para ver eles estão perto._

_- Ah, não são meus amigos! – abana a mão esquerda – Vamos? – Zeni sorri, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça e andando ao lado dela para fora da cantina._

_- Viram isso? Ela nos ignorou! – Sokka reclama incrédulo._

_- Você também nos ignora quando está com a Suki. – Katara devolve e o aborrece._

_- Ah gente, deixem eles. – Willa sorri – Acho que não vai demorar muito para dois novos casais aparecerem, afinal, a Tai Li também foi embora! – todos riem._


	7. Ama Desde Quando?

**Cap. 7**

**Ama Desde Quando?**

_Já se passaram três meses. De fato, não demorou muito para Tai Li e Chao começarem um relacionamento. Eles quase nunca se desgrudam, até bem mais do que Willa e Zuko! Zeni ainda não beijou Toph, mas eles se tornaram amigos em pouco tempo. Contente por estar sendo útil, a cupido Katara chega com uma nova proposta para um clima romântico entre os novos casais. A turma está reunida perto da sala do segundo ano, então ela corre para o corredor até Aang._

_- Oi gente! – ela beija o namorado no rosto – Vocês não adivinham o que eu consegui!_

_- Ingressos para o show da Jennifer Lopez? – Sokka chuta e todos arqueiam sobrancelhas – O que é? Eu gosto da J Lo! – Suki cruza os braços com um sorriso assustador – Mas eu amo mais você, meu pãozinho de mel! – ele segura sua mão e a beija, fazendo os outros rirem._

_- Não! – Katara responde o chute anterior – Eu falei com o Bumi. Ele deixou a gente fazer uma festa na praia no próximo fim-de-semana, desta vez a nosso gosto!_

_- Mentira! – Toph se anima – É! Desta vez eu vou me esbaldar! – ergue os braços no ar._

_- Mas que dia? Se for no sábado, eu não posso. Vou fazer compras com a minha mãe._

_- Não se preocupe Willa. Será no domingo. Mas e então? Quem vai levar o que?_

_- Eu levo o som! – Sokka anuncia erguendo a mão – J Lo, é isso aí!_

_- Neste caso, eu contribuo com alguns cd's, para não termos que ouvir a mesma música a noite toda. – Suki corta o barato do namorado, fazendo todos rirem de novo._

_- Eu levo a comida. – Toph ergue a mão – Isso inclui bebida._

_- Então eu posso levar talheres, pratos, copos e guardanapos. Minha madrinha não liga. – Tai Li sorri – Contato que seja descartável... – a galera ri outra vez._

_- Eu tenho umas luminárias que podem dar um efeito legal na festa. – Katara anuncia._

_- Então eu levo os fogos de artifício! – Aang levanta a mão e todos o encaram – O que? A festa não ia ser legal sem um grande encerramento, não é?_

_- Concordo. – Zuko sorri e ergue a mão – Eu levo filmadora, pra flagrar os "foras e furos"._

_- Então eu pego a câmera fotográfica! – Willa ri e o restante os fuzila com os olhos._

_- Desde quando aderiram ao programa do Rodrigo Faro? – Aang ergue uma sobrancelha._

_- Só eu assisto, mas o Zuko riu quando eu falei do quadro "Foras e Furos". – Willa ri – E eu bem que podia levar minha lira também. – todos a encaram com surpresa._

_- Você toca lira? – Katara ri quando Willa concorda com a cabeça – Então foi você quem estava tocando no dia em que te conhecemos?_

_- Puxa vida, vocês ouviram? Na verdade, aquela era emprestada de uma colega da praia._

_- E a gente achando que era um batuque do além. – Toph comenta e todos riem – A festa vai ser demais! – todos vibram._

_- Alguém falou em festa? – Chao se aproxima e Zeni está com ele._

_- Amorzinho! – Tai Li corre para abraça-lo, o que não é uma grande distância, sendo que ele está a cinco passos dela, e Chao beija seu nariz – Estamos programando uma festa na praia._

_- Minhas duas palavras favoritas! – Zeni anuncia sorrindo – Nós podemos entrar nessa?_

_- Claro! – Suki concorda por todos – Vocês podem levar alguma coisa?_

_- Eu tenho uns cd's de rock. – Zeni diz – Serve?_

_- Claro! – Sokka sorri – E você, Tchauzinho? – provoca, fazendo todos menos ele rirem._

_- Não vem! – ele aponta o dedo ameaçadoramente, mas logo sorri – Posso levar vocês._

_- E de que tamanho é o seu carro? – Zeni se surpreende – Só se for gente no bagageiro!_

_- Não. Eu tenho uma caminhonete. – Zuko e Sokka assoviam – Onde nos encontramos?_

_- Pode ser na minha casa. – Willa levanta a sua mão – Eu moro perto da praia. – todos concordam, não imaginando que Azula e Mai estão escutando tudo._

_- Por acaso pretende ficar quietinha enquanto o meu estimado irmão vai se divertir com a sua rival? – Mai vira-se aborrecida para ela._

_- Que chance eu tenho se você saiu da jogada? Não posso fazer um ataque só._

_- E quem disse que eu saí da jogada? – sorri de canto, chamando a atenção da amiga._

_- Como assim? Não está lembrada que caso você tente alguma coisa o Zuko vai te delatar pro seu avô na mesma hora? Nem seu pai pode com ele._

_- Mas ele pode com a minha mãe. – Azula sorri assustadoramente e Mai a copia._

_- Pode compartilhar o que está pensando, embora eu imagine o que seja?_

_- Querendo ou não, o Zuko continua sendo o filho do meu pai e tanto ele quanto a mamãe concordaram em fazer uma guarda conjunta por nós dois quando se divorciaram. Agora, se por um acaso algum deles se provar incapacitado para tomar conta de um de nós, o outro pode ficar com os dois filhos. – remexe o lápis entre os dedos._

_- Você não está pensando mesmo em... – Mai começa, abrindo um sorriso surpreso._

_- O que você acha que aconteceria caso a mamãe se envolvesse com pessoas envolvidas em um crime terrível? – Azula quebra o lápis, fazendo Mai se contorcer de ansiedade na cadeira._

_- Mas sobre o que poderíamos acusa-la? Tem alguém assim que ela conhece?_

_- Ah tem. – elas chegam mais perto uma da outra – Eu soube de fontes seguras que a sua querida inimiga tem um tio que se envolveu com traficantes de drogas. Aparentemente, os seus familiares não quitaram a dívida ainda e ele não foi preso. A mamãe e o tio Iroh já a conhecem – elas olham pela janela para Willa – e a mãe dela também. – encaram-se – Não acha oportuno?_

_- Mas você vai prejudicar a sua mãe. Quer mesmo fazer isso?_

_- Eu nunca gostei dela. Ela me acha um caso perdido e sempre dedicou todo o seu amor ao Zuko. – cruza os braços – Além disso, ela só vai perder a guarda do Zuko._

_- Mas eu ainda não entendi o que eu ganho com isso. Eles podem continuar namorando._

_- Não se nós fizermos uma pequena ameaça... Pense bem: se Zuko perder a mamãe, ainda pode escolher morar com o nosso tio, mas ele também é amigo da família daquela Willa. De uma forma ou de outra, ele não terá escolha a não ser viver comigo e o papai. Aí entra a jogada! Caso ele não se separe definitivamente da sua namoradinha..._

_- Você conta pra polícia que o tio dela é um viciado! – elas riem baixinho – É brilhante!_

_- Eu sei. – Azula dá de ombros – Vamos contar a boa nova ao Zuzu neste fim-de-semana._

_..._

_Bumi recepciona todo o grupo. A turma veio logo de manhã cedo para aproveitar a praia e os novos amigos. Eles deixam o equipamento para a festa com o bom velhinho e correm ao mar. As meninas ficam se bronzeando enquanto Zuko e Chao montam guarda, sentados nas cadeiras debaixo do guarda-sol. Depois de um troca-troca de turno, as garotas vão jogar pingue-pongue enquanto os rapazes atacam uma porção de batatas-fritas, caranguejos e camarões afora._

_Depois do almoço, por volta das três e meia, todo mundo vai nadar de novo, fazendo logo a brincadeira do coringa, colocando, desta vez, Zeni no meio. Mas em pouco tempo Sokka volta ao seu posto de honra. É então que chegam Azula e Mai. Cautelosamente, a abelha rainha pega Zuko pelo braço, aproveitando a sua distração depois de ter voltado para perto da barraca, puxa pra longe e só solta perto dos chuveiros, que é um canto reservado por ser atrás do restaurante._

_- O que você quer Azula? Já não disse pra não chegar perto dos meus amigos?_

_- Calma Zuzu. – ele se aborrece pelo apelido – Ah é, eu me esqueci. Só a sua namorada te chama assim agora, não é? Ela você deixa... – o rapaz não responde, e então ela cruza os braços – Tudo bem. Vamos ao que interessa... Eu quero que se separe dela._

_- Da Willa? – ele ri quando a irmã concorda com a cabeça – Como se eu fosse...!_

_- Acho melhor fazer isso, querido irmãozinho, senão será pior pra você e para a mamãe._

_- Deixe a mamãe fora disso! – ele ameaça e Azula ri – Do que está falando?_

_- Ora, a sua preciosa queridinha não te contou nada? – Mai ri – O tio dela é viciado._

_- Eu sei. Mas o que isso tem a ver? – Azula olha as unhas com aparente interesse._

_- Não quer que eu entregue ele a polícia, quer? – Zuko parece compreender o plano._

_- Por que você faria isso? O que ganha com essa história? – o seu tom de voz é cauteloso._

_- Muito simples. Se o tio daquela Willa for preso, os pais dela vão junto por acobertarem o criminoso e o juiz vai saber que a mamãe se envolve com gente assim. Aí ela perde sua guarda._

_- Azula!... – ele rosna – Você seria tão sem coração a ponto de fazer isso com a mamãe?_

_- Por favor, não seja tão dramático! A mamãe não sofre nada. Já você, vai acabar morando comigo e com o papai, já que o tio Iroh e o primo Lu Ten também são amiguinhos deles. Se isso acontecer, não terá mais ninguém para interceder a seu favor se contar o que nós fizemos com a sua querida Willa! Vovô vai ficar tão decepcionado pela árvore da família estar morrendo que a primeira coisa em sua mente será manda-lo para um colégio militar interno, talvez até cortar os laços definitivamente com os outros!... – Zuko a encara horrorizado e Azula gargalha enquanto Mai observa um tanto calada, pensativa._

_- Azula... O que te deu? Por que você está fazendo isso? – ele se exalta – O SEU ÚNICO OBJETIVO É ATORMENTAR AS PESSOAS A SUA VOLTA?_

_- NÃO ERGA A VOZ PRA MIM, QUERIDO IRMÃOZINHO! – a essa altura, alguns curiosos já estão olhando – Você quem provocou tudo isso! Sempre recebeu todo carinho e toda a atenção. Todo mundo te adorava! A mamãe sempre gostou mais de você do que de mim!..._

_- Está me dizendo que quer destruir a nossa família por inveja?_

_- Inveja? – ela gargalha – Por favor! Se fosse uma questão de inveja, eu simplesmente me atreveria a tomar tudo de você! Eu estou fazendo isso por vingança, pela humilhação que você e seus amiguinhos me fizeram passar no dia em que quis nos abandonar._

_- O que? Mas do que é que você está falando? – Azula aponta para trás._

_- Pergunte a Mai! Ela lembra muito bem do que aconteceu no dia em que você a deixou e então virou as costas para os seus amigos, apenas para ficar ao lado daquele baixinho!_

_- Pelo amor de Deus Azula! O Aang era sempre o alvo! Você e Mai adoravam atormentar ele e os outros! Agora está me dizendo que eu te humilhei porque preferi ficar com eles?_

_- Depois que você nos largou, toda a escola passou a idolatrá-lo. Até mesmo o vovô virou a atenção dele na sua direção! E... – ela empina o nariz – Não sei se você soube, mas graças aos comentários dos alunos, daqueles seus amiguinhos, sobre o meu comportamento, isso foi parar na boca da mídia e até os ouvidos do vovô. Ele reclamou com o papai e na mesma hora eu acabei sendo punida. Limitaram as minhas saídas, a não ser para a escola, meu namorado me deixou e correu pros braços de umazinha quando ouviu os boatos que andaram espalhando e, para fechar com estilo, foi revogado o meu teste pra tirar a carteira de motorista! Só farei daqui a dois anos!_

_- Depois de se formar? – ele esquece as ameaças por um momento para se deliciar com sua notícia e ri da cara aborrecida da irmã – Eu sabia que era mentira quando disse que não saia de casa e tirava logo a carteira porque não queria! Até mesmo sobre ter sido você a chutar o seu ex!_

_- JÁ CHEGA! – Mai tapa a boca para controlar uma risada – De qualquer forma, a culpa é toda sua! Se não fosse você ter largado a gente, nada disso estaria acontecendo!_

_- Você foi culpada pela sua própria desgraça Azula. – diz sério – Porque fez todos ao seu redor se sentirem inferiores a você. Se tivesse tentando ser amiga dos outros..._

_- Amiga? Não me compare àquela gentinha! Eu sou muito melhor!_

_- E quanto a você Mai? – Zuko se volta à paralisada garota – Quer mesmo continuar com Azula, seguindo os passos dela? – ela não responde e ele suspira – Ouça... Eu sinto muito se te magoei. É sério! Mas nós dois sabemos que não daria certo... Somos temperamentais, teimosos e impacientes. Nossas personalidades seriam mais parecidas se eu não tivesse o bom senso de me afastar da Azula e procurar ser uma pessoa melhor, assim como fez a Tai Li. E se você não viu, ela já tem um namorado! – aponta para a ponta da praia, onde é possível vê-la jogando água em Chao – Por acaso quer continuar sendo a sombra dela e fazendo perversidades com os outros?_

_- Palavras comoventes Zuzu. – Azula bate palmas, evitando a resposta de Mai, mas ela já parece ter ficado balançada – Mas você ainda não vai se livrar de mim. – sua expressão se fecha – Separe-se da Willa, do contrário eu conto pra polícia do tio dela! – Zuko fica sem saber o que responder, porque não vê uma saída, e mesmo o seu suplício com os olhos para Mai parece não surtir efeito, então, derrotado, ele range dentes e cerra os punhos, fechando os olhos com força._

_- Está bem. – pausa – Eu faço o que você quiser, mas não machuque a Willa ou a família dela. E eu também quero que fique longe dos meus amigos! Isso inclui a Tai Li..._

_- Oh, que comovente! – Azula sorri e dá de ombros, cruzando os braços – Está bem. Não vou tocar nos seus preciosos amigos ou nas famílias deles. – ele suspira resignado e vai embora._

_- Azula. – Mai começa, tentando por firmeza na voz quando ela se vira – Eu... Acho que desta vez você exagerou. – a outra a fuzila com os olhos, mantendo as mãos na cintura._

_- Como é que é? – inclina-se um pouco para frente – Eu acho que não ouvi bem._

_- Não, você ouviu sim. – estreita os olhos – Eu concordei com essa sua ideia maluca, mas... Agora eu acho que o Zuko está com a razão. Essa história já foi longe demais!_

_- Não me diga que você também vai virar as costas pra mim, sua traidora? – ri incrédula – Sem a minha ajuda, não vai conseguir nunca separar o Zuko daquela garota!_

_- Eu não ligo mais. – tamanha a sua sinceridade com a cara de paisagem que Azula até se assusta – Admita Azula. Você só está perseguindo o Zuko por todos esses anos porque não pode aceitar o fato de que ele é melhor do que você. – a abelha rainha ri de canto e balança a cabeça._

_- Ai meu Deus! – põe a mão sobre o rosto – Essa foi uma das coisas mais ridículas que eu já ouvi na minha vida! E não acredito que saiu da sua boca!_

_- A verdade dói, não é? – Azula pára de rir e visualiza o sorriso de Mai bem quando ela cruza os braços – Ah, se toca, vai Azula! Você sempre tentava ser melhor do que Zuko em tudo só pra receber o amor da sua família e ter os holofotes voltados sobre sua cabeça! Mas a verdade é que ele nunca se importou com essa competição boba, então você fazia o possível pra queimar o filme dele!... É como sua amiga que te peço: pare agora enquanto não piorou as coisas!_

_- Eu não preciso de você e nem de ninguém! – Azula se vira revoltada – Quer ir embora? Pois pode ir! Ainda tenho a lealdade do meu pai._

_- Você fala como se ele fosse o seu último peão do tabuleiro. Sabe por que seu pai faz todas as suas vontades e aceita essas loucuras? É porque ele quer provar ao pai que é tão bom quanto o irmão dele, e pra isso usa a própria filha pra fazer competições de talentos com o primo dela. – Azula arregala os olhos e é possível ver seus lábios tremendo – Te parece familiar?_

_Mai dá as costas e vai embora. Azula fica parada, absorvendo o que acabou de ouvir. Mas nenhuma das duas esperava que mais uma pessoa estivesse escutando toda a conversa._

_..._

_- Pessoal, será que alguém viu a Willa por aí?_

_- Não Zuko. – Chao responde, tendo acabado de agarrar Tai Li pela cintura no pega-pega._

_- Não a vejo desde que nós começamos a brincar. – Tai Li responde antes de pegar Aang._

_- Talvez tenha ido comprar uma bebida. – Katara sugere sem ver Aang chegando por trás._

_- Tá com você! – ele toca as costas dela e a garota solta um resmungo de protesto, rindo e correndo atrás dos outros – Zuko, você podia procurar na outra ponta da praia, no topo daquela montanha. – Aang aponta e os dois olham na direção do penhasco – Acho que ela pode estar lá._

_- E por quê? – Zuko volta a encará-lo – O que tem lá em cima?_

_- Nada. – o amigo dá de ombros – Mas a Willa estava querendo ver o pôr-do-sol antes da festa e disse que lá é o melhor lugar. – sorri e volta a correr atrás dos outros enquanto Zuko vai._

_Willa está, de fato, no topo da montanha. Na beira do penhasco, é possível ver da posição dela todas as pessoas na praia. A sua direita, a esta altura, o sol já está se pondo, colorindo céu e mar com azul, dourado e laranja, e acima dum monte um grupo de gaivotas sentam ou alçam voo. O cenário fantástico, ainda assim, não consegue deixar calma a bela garota sentada sobre o gramado meio pálido. Ela está sentada sobre uma pedra pequenina e apoiando os pés em outra._

_Por detrás dos braços que circulam seus joelhos dobrados, é possível ver apenas um par de olhos tristes e distantes. O vento ajuda a levar as lágrimas que não cessam e também faz voar o mesmo vestido e as mesmas marias-chiquinhas de quando conheceu seu namorado. Sentindo-se desconfortável, Willa retira os tamancos e joga de lado. Um dos pés rola até bater em algo, mas a moça não vira para descobrir em quê. E teria sido melhor ter se virado..._

_- Willa? – ela levanta na mesma hora, olhando para Zuko – Estava chorando?_

_- Não... – a voz sai mais rouca do que gostaria, fazendo-a engolir em seco e tossir de leve – Bom... Quer dizer... Estava, mas agora estou melhor. – mesmo dizendo isso, ela não consegue encará-lo e continua observando as gaivotas no lado esquerdo._

_- Eu não acredito. – ele diz sério e a garota morde o lábio inferior – O que aconteceu?_

_- Nada. – ela tenta limpar os resquícios das lágrimas._

_- Willa... – Zuko tenta se aproximar, mas quando a vê recuando um passo se detêm – Eu te fiz alguma coisa? Está com raiva de mim?_

_- Não! – ela se apressa em dizer, pondo a mão fechada sobre o peito e revirando os olhos – É que... – abaixa o olhar – Acho que devemos terminar. – ele entra em choque e demora a falar._

_- O que? – de repente se toca do óbvio – Você ouviu a minha conversa com Azula, não é?_

_- Ouvi. – confessa, encarando-o por fim já sentindo os olhos enchendo d'água de novo – Realmente não quero te deixar, mas também não quero que tenha problemas por minha causa!_

_- Nós vamos conseguir dar um jeito. – ele tenta se aproximar de novo, mas ela recua._

_- Não! Não tem jeito de resolver isso sem que paguemos a dívida do meu tio, e ela é alta! – Willa movimenta os braços de punhos fechados em aflição, deixando-o com mais vontade de ir até ela e abraça-la – Sua família foi tão boa pra mim e meus pais... Não quero prejudica-los._

_- Willa, Azula está tentando nos separar porque está com inveja de mim! Ela sempre teve!_

_- Sim, eu ouvi. Sinceramente, não sei como ela consegue ser assim. É uma pessoa terrível!_

_- É, e é por isso que não quero ceder às chantagens dela! Azula sempre mente._

_- Não acho que seja apenas um blefe. Nem podemos nos dar ao luxo de arriscar._

_- Ainda podemos arranjar uma saída! Por favor, Willa! – ela recomeça a chorar, tentando engolir os soluços e o deixando igualmente nervoso – Oh amor, eu não consigo mais viver sem você! – a jovem fica paralisada e o choro cessa por um momento._

_- Sério? – ele confirma com a cabeça e desta vez consegue se aproximar sem que ela recue – Mas nós estamos juntos faz tão pouco tempo... Como pode dizer..._

_- Eu te amo. – Zuko a interrompe e ri vendo sua cara chorosa de surpresa._

_- Ama desde quando? – ele ri novamente, passando a mão sobre a bochecha esquerda dela e afastando algumas mechas teimosas do seu rosto com a outra – Você nunca me disse isso._

_- Eu sei. Desculpe ter demorado tanto. – Willa fecha os olhos com força, tentando parar a corrente de lágrimas, e o abraça apertado, recebendo um afago na cabeça enquanto é abraçada._

_- Também te amo. – a resposta vem baixinha e Zuko não impede o enorme sorriso._

_- Então?... Não me impede de ficar longe de você! – eles se encaram – Vamos dar um jeito._

_- Mas como? Quem iria nos ajudar a pagar essa dívida? – Zuko pensa um pouco e sorri._

_- Eu acho que sei de um jeito pra conseguirmos dinheiro sem precisar da ajuda de alguém._

_..._

_- Essa sua ideia foi brilhante Zuko! – tio Iroh comemora, estapeando de leve o ombro do sorridente sobrinho enquanto olha os arredores da movimentada praça – Uma quermesse com o circo? As pessoas vêm como se nós estivéssemos vendendo milhares de bolinhos! – ri._

_- Mas tio, nós também estamos vendendo bolinhos! – ele o relembra, rindo enquanto olha a sua cara de bobo – Alias, por que Aang, Sokka e eu tivemos de vir ajudar o senhor a vendê-los?_

_- Porque a sua namorada estava ocupada sendo a modelo de amostra dos carros de corrida. – ambos olham na direção de Willa, não muito longe da barraca dos bolinhos, sentada sobre um dos ditos carros e sorrindo o máximo que consegue – Ela parece estar com medo de ser atacada._

_- E está. – Zuko solta um resmungo – Eu não gostei muito dessa ideia, mas ela realmente chama muito a atenção dos homens. Ainda assim, preferia que estivesse com a Suki e a Toph na barraca de pães, bolos e tortas, ajudando a dona Melanie. E eu pedi que o Lu Ten ficasse de olho, mas ele já sumiu! Aposto que está conversando com alguma garota! – tio Iroh ri._

_- Ora, deixe disso, seu ciumento! – Sokka aparece por trás e circula seu pescoço enquanto sorri – Se continuar nesse ritmo, nós vamos conseguir todo o dinheiro pra pagar a dívida do tio dela e ainda sobra pra dividir! – Aang também se aproxima pela direita._

_- E, além disso, a Katara tá lá com ela. – eles voltam a olhar para a exposição e a vêem ao lado de Willa, as duas usando macacões vermelhos – Ela tá tão linda!... – suspira, contagiando Zuko e tirando risos de Sokka e do tio Iroh._

_- Oi gente! – Chao chega acenando e vestindo roupas coloridas._

_- Ora, olá! – tio Iroh cumprimenta por todos – Acabou a apresentação?_

_- Sim. – Tai Li responde e abraça o braço esquerdo de seu namorado – Foi uma sorte meus pais estarem perto daqui quando tiveram a ideia de fazer essa quermesse!_

_- É verdade. – Zuko sorri – Foi bom os pais de Toph terem conseguido permissão pra nós fazermos tudo isso. São organizadores de eventos... E falando nela, pra onde ela e o Zeni foram?_

_- É mesmo. Faz um tempo que os dois sumiram da barraca da dona Melanie. – Chao diz._

_- Acho que os vi indo comer algodão doce. – Tai Li responde e ri, mas o sorriso de todos se desmancha ao verem Mai se aproximando da barraca com um meio sorriso._

_- Oi. – ela cumprimenta com visível nervosismo pelos olhares repreensivos._

_- O que é que você quer? – Sokka se apressa em perguntar._

_- Eu... – ela encara Zuko – Vim pedir desculpas. A todos, mas principalmente ao Zuko!_

_- Não peça a mim e sim a Willa! Ela é quem mais sofreu com isso tudo._

_- Eu sei. Já falei com ela. – todos se surpreendem e olham na direção da garota, que sorri e acena sinceramente – Eu me separei da Azula... – Mai continua – Ela já está descontrolada! Eu não ia ficar esperando que ela destruísse a vida de todos só porque se sente infeliz!..._

_- Fez bem. – Zuko suspira – Mas, infelizmente, eu acho que a minha irmã não vai parar._

_- Ela vai. – o tio Iroh põe uma mão sobre o ombro do sobrinho – Receio que ainda vá levar um tempo para Azula entender, mas ela vai ceder ao bom senso. Tenha fé! – eles sorriem._

_- De qualquer forma... – Zuko recomeça – Você sabe dizer se ela já disse alguma coisa aos policiais, Mai? Sobre a condição do tio da Willa...?_

_- Creio que não. Ainda que diga, a polícia precisaria fazer uma investigação detalhada do caso e os traficantes não vão querer dar depoimentos correndo o risco de ser apanhados! Se toda a dívida for paga, eles não terão motivos para delatar o tio dela e nem ninguém que saiba desse assunto vai falar. Só com a palavra dela, Azula não tem nenhuma chance de se dar bem nessa._

_- Isso é verdade. – Aang quebra o clima tenso com um sorriso e então aponta tremulante para a exposição de carros – Zuko... Eu acho melhor a Willa encerrar o expediente por hoje. – a surpresa e o nervosismo se instalam entre os amigos, vendo a pobre garota cercada de homens e em completo desespero, sem saber onde arranjar uma saída até chegar ao seu pai._

_- Ei, saiam de perto da minha mulher! – Zuko grita de repente, correndo até lá e deixando os outros com risos bobos para trás – Aang, também estão dando em cima da Katara! – mais do que depressa, o garoto e Sokka param de rir e correm nervosos para socorrer a pobre menina._

_..._

_- Quando visitarmos a cidade de novo, venha fazer o seu show de malabares conosco._

_- Sim, o público adorou! – a mãe de Tai Li concorda com o marido._

_- Claro. – Chao sorri animado, abraçando a namorada – Prometo tomar conta dela._

_- E obrigada por me deixarem morar aqui com a família dele. – a garota completa e os pais de Chao, que vieram contribuir assistindo o espetáculo, sorriem em resposta._

_Não muito distante dali, Katara e Sokka contam os lucros junto ao pai, que também veio._

_- Beleza, nós temos mais do que o suficiente! – Sokka comemora erguendo os braços._

_- Graças a Deus! – Katara suspira aliviada, pondo a mão sobre o peito._

_- Foi muito bonito o que vocês fizeram pela sua amiga. – o pai sorri._

_- Ela é uma amiga importante nossa e nos protegeu da Azula. – o filho sorri, cruzando as pernas – Era o mínimo que podíamos fazer!_

_- É verdade. – a irmã concorda – Willa nos ajudou sem pedir nada em troca. É uma ótima pessoa! – Toph e Zeni se aproximam e os dois começam a recolher o dinheiro em cima do balcão da barraca de Melanie, colocando no pote de vidro próximo._

_- Vamos entregar tudo pros pais da Willa. – Toph avisa – Contaram? – eles confirmam._

_- O restante nós dividimos entre nós depois. – Zeni olha para Toph – Vamos logo!_

_Ela concorda e os dois saem correndo até o casal que conversa justo com seus pais. Aang e Suki se aproximam dos pares, acompanhados pelo padrinho do menino, e os convidam pra ir ao shopping. É claro, os garotos levam as compras! Todos já estão marcando de sair da quermesse e só esperam pelo casal principal. Zuko e Willa estão abraçados e conversam com seus parentes._

_- Eu agradeço imensamente pela ajuda de todos! – Melanie junta suas mãos em sinal de gratidão frente ao rosto enquanto é abraçada pelo marido._

_- Ora, não tem de quê. – Iroh sorri – Nós já somos praticamente da mesma família!_

_- Tio! – Zuko o repreende corado e os outros, exceto Willa, riem._

_- E não é verdade Zuko? – Lu Ten provoca e o primo faz um bico._

_- Eu lamento por Azula ter provocado tudo isso... – Ursa começa triste, mas logo procura sorrir – No que depender de mim, posso garantir que ela receberá uma punição adequada...!_

_- Por favor, não se precipite! – Lino a interrompe e surpreende aos outros – Eu conversei com o senhor Azulon e também com Ozai. Aparentemente, Azula confessou tudo o que fez para os dois e eles foram até mim para pedir desculpas formalmente. – é visível o choque de todos._

_- Pai... Quando foi que o senhor falou com eles?_

_- O senhor Iroh os levou até o meu trabalho. – os dois sorriem – Nós falamos seriamente e o senhor Azulon concordou que Ozai não estava sendo um bom exemplo para ela. Vai levar um tempo, mas agora eu acredito que eles vão melhorar a sua comunicação._

_- Será uma novidade para Azula acordar e perceber que não tem todos aos seus pés como antes, mas ela vai se acostumar a deixar de ser mimada. – Iroh sorri e suspira._

_- E eu sei que ela fez muitas coisas ruins... – Willa começa, abrindo um pequeno sorriso – Mas não acho certo culpa-la. Deve ser ruim ver alguém com um talento ou uma habilidade que você gostaria de ter e daí se sentir ameaçado... – pausa – É mais fácil fazer os outros se sentirem pouco importantes perto de você do que se esforçar para agradar as pessoas, e nem isso é bom!_

_- Você tem toda razão. – Ursa sorri gentilmente e então toca uma das bochechas, fechando os olhos momentaneamente antes de olhar para Melanie – Ela será uma ótima esposa para meu Zuko! – a outra mãe concorda e as duas começam a rir._

_- Mãe! – os filhos reclamam juntos e todos caem na gargalhada._

_- Ei pamonhas! – Toph grita e o grupo se vira para ela – Venham! Vamos ao shopping!_

_- Só estamos esperando vocês! – Zeni avisa e os dois saem correndo para a saída._

_- Não vejo por que não. – Lino sorri – Lu Ten, por que você não vai com eles?_

_- Sim! – Iroh concorda, tocando o ombro do filho – É bom ter alguém responsável na vigia._

_No shopping, enquanto todos se dispersam, Zuko e Willa ficam olhando uma vitrine com joias, um pouco mais afastados do grupo a frente. Ela aponta animada para um colar de ouro e sorri ao distraído namorado, observando-a com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. O vestido branco e enfeitado com flores lilases feito de algodão balança quando ela se movimenta e prende a atenção dele. Willa de repente toca o seu peito por sobre a camisa Slim Fit preta, fazendo Zuko acordar._

_- No que está pensando? – sorri, abraçando-o – É ruim ficar assim comigo? – ele ri._

_- Não. – ela desfaz o bico e ri – Só estava pensando em como eu tive sorte por te encontrar lá na praia aquele dia. E sabe... Eu concordo com a mamãe. Também acho que será uma ótima esposa! – Willa arregala os olhos por um momento, mas logo sorri e o agarra firmemente pelo pescoço, beijando-o – E boa mãe!... – ele finaliza quando consegue respirar._

_- Boa mãe? – ela repete, arranhando seu pescoço e tirando arrepios dele – Quer praticar?_

_**Fim**_

* * *

**oo Ñ vou mentir: esta fic foi cansativa! ^^ Mas foi muito bom escrevê-la. Eu gostei de fazer uma coisa diferente com a galera de Avatar e quem sabe depois não faço mais alguma fic com o pessoal da "Lenda de Korra", kkk! Espero que tenham gostado. Kissus**


End file.
